


An Announced Coup

by Bonbonsie



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunning Dongsik, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inwoo and Dongsik are gonna take over the company in a very legit way, M/M, Minor OMC - Freeform, No serial killer, Oscar-winning couple, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Sorry can’t help it, TOO MUCH FINANCIAL STUFF, but they will get together I promise, like a lot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonbonsie/pseuds/Bonbonsie
Summary: For many years, Yook Dong Sik was very good at playing the fool and dodging the BS his colleagues threw at him.One day, In Woo showed up and offered to form some kind of alliance. They planned to revive the company in their own way.Might change to 'Mature' as story proceeds
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 徐仁宇/陆东植
Comments: 47
Kudos: 141





	1. Chapter 1

If you asked what the most popular thing Daehan’s employees did all the time, majority of them would answer ‘GOSSIP’. 

  
Well, human nature was fairly hard to fight against, a famous person once said.

  
Today was another ordinary and boring day. Yook Dong Sik took his lunch box and quickly found the usual spot on the rooftop. It was right behind the switching room that no one would pay attention. No cameras, too.

  
He, somehow, was not fond of gossiping. Any type, period. Partly because he did not get along with his teammates as they always treated him inferior. More so, his line manager regarded him as a pawn which could abandon at any time if the situation so required. He had to stay alert all the time to avoid being a scapegoat.

  
He looked disgusted when he removed the lid of the lunch box. A semi-cold fried fishcake with some bad-looking sautéed vegetables. The leftover he received from his sister 3 days ago. Instead of shoving the food into his mouth, he opened the bottle of green tea. At least, he still had the luxury to have his favorite brand of tea. 

  
‘I took the lift with Director Seo this morning! Oh my, isn’t he a heart-throb!? And he smelt so good!’ 

  
Dong Sik was startled by the loud voice. He almost choked himself on the tea. 

  
‘Oh, look at you! Don’t be so desperate.’ another person ridiculed her friend light-heartedly, ‘By the way, we are not talking about Seo Ji Hoon si, are we?’

  
Dong Sik stood a bit and stretched his neck, trying to look behind the wall of the switching room. Not far away from him, there stood two young ladies.

  
‘Ewww, certainly not.’ the first girl was obviously offended, ‘With all due respect, but if I wasn’t told before, I would never think In Woo si is his brother. I mean, look at them!’

  
‘That is very mean, XX.’ The second one couldn’t help laughing again, ‘Ji Hoon si is not that awful.’

  
‘He might be a fair-looking lad, but definitely has an ugly personality. Have you noticed that every time he walked pass the reception desk, had he never failed to show off his flaring nostrils?’ 

  
‘Don’t let anyone know you have said it, geeez. But I agree.’ the second girl giggled hysterically, ‘That’s not a pleasant view, to be honest.’

  
‘But In Woo si is totally the opposite. He is always polite and gentle. I bumped into him several times, he always held the lift for me. None of the other directors even allows us to share the same lift, right?’

  
‘I was told, In Woo si has studied abroad for many years. He personally disagrees with the traditional hierarchy culture and tries to carry out a more relaxing and equal alternative. But that is probably the reason, he has been reassigned to a featherbed. He moves too many people’s cheese.’

  
‘Wow, where did you get all those from? Seems we have a secret fan here!’ the first girl nudged her companion furiously.

  
‘Oh, Stop it!’ the second girl blushed alarmingly, ‘I was told by a female friend. She happened to work under In Woo si.’

  
‘How lucky!’ the first girl seemed really envious, ‘Well, I can only compensate by making my boyfriend smell like him.’

  
‘What? How?’ 

  
‘I figure out the kind of perfume In Woo si wears.’ The first girl smiled mischievously, ‘It is daylight-robbery expensive. But when I sprayed on my boyfriend and turned off the light, every penny is paid off.’

  
‘That is very unhealthy, XX. Yet, very creative.’ The second girl shook her head disbelievingly.

  
Dong Sik didn’t realize he was holding his breath all along. He suddenly felt shame of himself. Eavesdropping some lovesick gossip about a man he only knew for the name, yikes. He quietly packed up his lunch, looking for a way out.

  
_‘Puuuff.’_

  
That was not from the two ladies. Because it sounded thousand percent sure like a man.

  
Dong Sik thought his heartbeat might stop for a few seconds. Today was certainly not his day. Everyone seemed to make their decisions to scare the shit out of him.

  
He stared furiously at the source of his about-to-happen cardiac arrest. The man stood a few feet from him, leaning against the fences.

  
‘Shhhh!’ Dong Sik gestured frantically in a low voice.

  
Sorry. The other man mouthed the apology, nodding his head.

  
Dong Sik sat still for a while, until he heard the ladies open the door and leave the rooftop.

  
He breathed out a bit, ready to leave himself.

  
‘Sorry to scare you. Didn’t mean to.’ The man smiled at him, ‘Are you alright?’

  
‘Yeah, thanks for asking. I’m good.’ Dong Sik replied half-heartedly. He had no intention for a chit-chat with a stranger.

  
‘Do you always come here for lunch?’ the man continued his 21 quesitons, ‘It is a good place to gather information, I suppose?’

  
‘Excuse me?’ 

  
This time, Dong Sik looked back at the man seriously. The stranger wore an Indigo suit with a pair of oxford shoes. A coiffed, pretentious hair style. Oh, there was also a pocket square! Fancy, wasn’t it? The suit was probably bespoke; not like himself, always a discount off-the-rack cheap stuff. The watch strapped on the stranger’s wrist might cost Dong Sik a whole year of salary. 

  
Dong sik unconsciously measured himself with the man. The stranger was probably in his early 30s, no more than 35 years old. He was taller than Dong Sik. Slim, yet one could tell there were muscles beneath the thin frame. Not bad looking. The previous two girls might find him very handsome even. 

  
‘So you are one of the sales?’ Dong Sik questioned back. He surely could not always stay on the defense side.

  
That man widened his eyes a bit. He didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he observed Dong Sik in a meticulous and intrusive way. 

  
‘What?’ Dong Sik jolted. He wasn’t used to getting sized up as a piece of merchandise.

  
‘Oh, no. Nothing, I am sorry. Yes, I suppose you can say that.’ The man instantly rendered his apology. He brushed off his suits for invisible dust. 

  
‘And this is a good spot to gather information for salesperson, isn’t it?’ Dong Sik smiled triumphantly, ‘No wonder that’s your instinctive reaction. Projection, are we?’

  
‘You surprised me, Yook Dong Sik si.’ the man came close to Dong Sik, ‘From what I’ve learned, you are nothing but slow on everything.’'

  
‘Your source of information is ostensively ‘solid’.’ Dong Sik smiled back sarcastically, not grateful for the man’s condescending attitude, ’ And, how the hell do you know my name? Since when am I a famous person?’

  
‘Hahahahaha, very funny.’ The man laughed wholeheartedly, ‘I think, Dong Sik si, you are very good at fooling people around. But, you are certainly squandering the talent.’

  
‘I don’t know what you are talking about.’ Dong Sik looked away, twitching his lips in a strange angle, ‘As your source of information will tell you too. I am THE punching bag that everyone can have a go.’

  
‘I doubt so.’ The man now stood right in front of Dong Sik, only a few inches apart, ‘A real punching bag would not be able to dodge all the vicious traps for 6 years.’

  
Dong Sik could smell the strange but soothing scent from the man. A bit like oceanic, and bit citrus. 

  
‘I just got lucky.’ Dong Sik answered absentmindedly.

  
‘And you call yourself an analyst.’ The man cracked a smile, shining under the sun.

  
‘What’s this all about? I am just a small potato. Asking for no troubles.’ Dong Sik knew he should just leave and pretend nothing happened. But he was curious what else this man may conjure up.

  
‘Do you want to work with me?’ the man offered casually, ‘Seo Ji Hoon has no tolerance for the capables. He just needs a confederacy of dunces.’

  
‘John Kennedy Toole.’ Dong Sik narrowed his eyes, ‘And you are better than him?’

  
‘You really are a piece of treasure, aren’t you, Dong Sik si?’ the man looked truly impressed now, ‘ Don’t you think it is bit sad for you to work under such a moron?’

  
‘Before we proceed with any of this alleged offer, do I have the honor to know who you are?’ Dong Sik stated as-a-matter-of-factly, ‘Anything we may do is a bona fide deal, correct?’

  
‘Of course, all for the greater good of the company,’ that man nodded, extending his hand, ‘I am Seo In Woo, director of the Assets Restructuring Department. Nice to meet you, Yook Dong Sik si.’

  
Dong Sik was muted for a good few minutes. 

  
_Wait, what?_

  
But he should have known it, should he? The fancy suit, the exquisite taste of everything and the age. God damn his age. Who else besides the imbecile headed his department would carry such an effortless superiority at such a young age?

Dong Sik had changed at least ten different faces during his brain storming. Seo In Woo was obviously amused.

  
‘I was bit hurt, Dong Sik si. You did not recognize me.’ The taller man pretended a sad face.

  
‘I know your name.’ Dong Sik answered weakly, ‘but not in person..’

  
‘Well, now you know me in person.’ Seo In Woo eyed his still-extending hand, ‘it is bit tired to hold up a hand like this, Dong Sik si.’

  
Dong Sik grabbed the hand immediately. He swore to whoever above there, there was not a single moment more embarrassing than now.

  
‘Pleasure to meet you. Seo In……umm, Director Seo.’ Dong Sik greeted awkwardly.

  
‘Oh, please. In Woo would be fine, or In Woo si if you feel more comfortable.’Seo In Woo smirked,’ The last thing I want is having the same dub as your head of department.’

  
‘Well, yeah. You are not wrong.’ Dong Sik cracked up unstoppably. There was a super goofy image about Seo Ji Hoon and his goons appearing on his mind.

  
‘By the way, Dong Sik.’ Seo In Woo looked at his watch, ‘You might want to be careful about the pharmaceutical company your team has been working on.’

  
‘How did you…?’ 

  
Dong Sik shut his mouth instantly. How could Seo In Woo not know? Seo Ji Hoon spread the news to every corner of the company, probably including the ants' nest hiding in the creaks on the wall. Seo Ji Hoon took all the credits and claimed the success was due to his foresight.

  
Yeah, to someone who did not know what exactly the company was doing until one week before the Initial Public Offering, Seo Ji Hoon clearly had a talent on lying with a straight face. 

  
But Dong Sik was not bad at pretending, either. 

  
‘What did they do this time?’ Dong Sik signed heavily.

He just killed one trap which his line manager tried to set him up to take the responsibility for falsifying the data. But it ended up with a blown-out for the coverup the other group had done for several months, ensuing an on-going internal investigation. On the day, the internal affairs came to talk to his line manger, Dong Sik nearly laughed himself to death. He thought that guy was about to shit his pants.

  
It was just few weeks ago, and these people came up with something bigger. Maybe he was too lenient to them all these years.

  
‘Can you give me a few days to think about it?’ Dong Sik looked at Seo In Woo carefully. They might have some same purposes to hit, but who could be sure that Seo In Woo would not grass him out once the man reached his goal?

  
‘Of course, take as much time as you deem necessary. But the Pharmacy Company cannot wait.’ the taller man seemed genuinely concerned.

  
Seo In Woo was testing him as well. 

  
‘Thanks.’ He smiled a little to him.

  
They went down the rooftop separately. 

  
When Dong Sik stepped into the office, other members were still out for lunch. They never asked him and he couldn’t appreciate it more now.

  
He deliberately pushed the files on the floor.

  
‘Alas!’ he exclaimed, then squating to pick up the paper.

  
‘Stop messing around, Dong Sik!’ people on the other side yelled.

  
The camera could not catch him right now. He reached under the table, fetching the plastic file. The one sitting opposite him was no.1 attaboy for his line manager and the runner-up of ass-kisser for Seo Ji Hoon. Dong Sik knew too well where he would put his on-going case files.

  
Dong Sik flipped through a few pages, did not find anything palpably suspicious. But then, he felt something hard on the paper. 

  
It was the trace of correction pen. 

  
He remembered the page numbers and put the file back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik needed to figure out what's behind the Pharmaceutical Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain some financial terms and I am trying my best to simplify it. All mistakes belong to me.  
> Characters belong to TvN.
> 
> Please bear my horrible writing. Speaking of which, I sincerely look for a beta reader if possible.

‘Dong Sik, can I talk to you for a second, privately?’ Attaboy no.1, Park Jae Ho, gestured subtly towards the pantry. Dong Sik nodded meekly, following behind the senior analyst.

  
‘How are you doing, Dong Sik? You didn’t go out for lunch with us today, something wrong?’ Park Jae Ho asked concernedly. 

  
Dong Sik sneered in his mind. The senior asked the question as if Dong Sik was always a part of their ‘clique’. Prior to this moment, no one ever asked him about it. He never was, and probably never would be. 

  
Albeit, Dong Sik knew too well where this ‘talk’ was going. Every time when Park Jae Ho used such a patronizing tone, it was an indicator that the ‘dumb-trio’ (Seo Ji Hoon and his two sycophants) was scheming a nasty trap. Sadly, they never changed their M.O.

  
‘Dong Sik, I know you are a good person and hardworking. But you need to mingle with the group. Don’t always stay quiet and at the back. Director Seo is not a fan of chickened person, bad for your promotion. I am telling you this because I am the senior and I want all good for you, do you understand?’ Park Jae handed the coffee to Dong Sik, patting the younger man’s shoulder.

  
Dong Sik took over the cup, his head bowed pliantly. However, he was deeply alarmed right now. Park Jae Ho never made coffee for him. Why would a promising senior analyst make coffee for a paper-pusher? Waste of his precious time!

  
‘Huh um,’ Park Joe Ho seemed quite fidgeting, he touched his nose at least 5 times in one minute, ‘Dong Sik, you know about the White Star Pharmaceutical Company, right?’

  
_Surprise, surprise. The ‘notorious’ Pharmaceutical Company._

  
Sipping the coffee carefully, Dong Sik indicated the senior to continue the ‘story’.

  
‘As you know, their stock performs marvelously since the IPO and Daehan gains many attention and praises accordingly. Certainly, it is all because Director Seo has made a great decision to become their lead underwriter in the IPO.’ 

  
Even when Park was trying to lure Dong Sik into the trap, he still did not forget to adulate Seo Ji Hoon. It was truly a pathetic way to live.

  
‘And we are proud of being a part of Daehan. Daehan provides us the opportunity to prosper our life and career. It is an honor to work for the best Securities Company in the country. Do you agree, Dong Sik?'

  
Dong Sik shifted his weight from left to right, not responding.

  
Park probably thought Dong Sik was touched by his words and not able to response immediately. He put his hand on Dong Sik’ shoulder, voicing the greasy belittling tone, ‘Thus, as one loyal employee, you surely do not want to see any thing happen to Daehan, right?’

  
‘I’m sorry, but what are you trying to say, Jae Ho si?’ Dong Sik quite fed up with the ‘brainwash’ speech, he decided to fast forward the conversation.  
Park seemed quite irked by Dong Sik’s interruption, but he contained the annoyance and went on with the ‘baiting story.’

  
‘The risk is always there, Dong Sik, even for a great company like White Star. Don’t get me wrong, Daehan did not do anything wrong. But….’

  
 _Finally, comes the ‘but’._ Dong Sik twitched his mouth without being noticed by Park.

  
‘It is rumored that White Star may have a few incidents related to their products in the past. But it has not been disclosed in the prospectus*.’ Park signed heavily.

  
_Oh._

  
Dong Sik was not surprised that Seo Ji Hoon somehow did not ‘foresee’ the potential risks as he foresaw the huge profit. 

  
‘I thought the Due Diligence has cleared the potential loopholes before Daehan launched the stock.’ Dong Sik put down the cup, pretending to be shocked.

  
‘Well, obviously, the managerial staff of White Star has done a good job to hide their little dirty secrets.’ Park snapped, ‘and now Daehan will suffer from their irresponsibility.’

  
‘And criminal behavior.’ Dong Sik added with a mockery tone.

  
‘Tell me about it.’ Park signed again, then he looked seriously at Dong Sik.

  
Dong Sik waited patiently.

  
‘Now Dong Sik, if the Daehan is going to ask you to do a favor for the great good of the company, you will say yes, correct?’

  
‘What favor?’ Dong Sik leaned back to the wall, looking genuinely baffled.

‘We need someone to tell the National Securities Committee that he has made a mistake to trust the Due Diligence and the company without double-checking. Otherwise, Director Seo would have never signed the approval of the prospectus.’

  
‘….you want me to be this ‘someone’?’ Dong Sik questioned tentatively.

  
‘Daehan asks you to do this favor. Don’t you think it is an honor to protect Daehan’s honor by just making such a simple statement?’

  
_MY ASS._

  
‘But isn’t it a crime to do so? I mean, if I made the statement, would I be criminally responsible for the situation?’ Dong Sik kept pushing.

‘No no no, listen to me, Dong Sik. You are a junior analyst. The Committee will go easy on you. Afterall, you did not intent to hide anything, right? So, there is no crime here, can you see it?’ Park assured him sweetly.

‘Jae Ho si, I just have one more question. What if the Committee does not go easy on me? And will I be fired from the company because of it?’ 

  
‘Oh, no. It won’t happen, Dong Sik. Trust me. Because director Seo will appreciate your move and he will promote you for sure! We do not want you to leave, we all love you! You know that.’

  
‘But it is not Jae Ho si’s call, isn’t it?’ Dong Sik seemed uncertain about it.

  
‘Supervisor Kong instructed me to talk to you because he wants you to feel more comfortable. Don’t you trust me Dong Sik? I am your senior, remember? Do you still remember when you first started your work, who helped you trudge through all the difficulties? Who said those nice words in front of Supervisor Kong (his line manager)? Who back you up so many times when you made mistakes?’ Park obviously was worried that Dong Sik would deny complying.

  
Dong Sik looked at the shorter man quietly. They never failed to show him the new low they could hit.

  
‘I need to think about it.’ Dong Sik finally seemed to concede.

  
‘Alright, alright. I am sure Director Seo and Daehan will be appreciated by your heroic decision. Like I said, it is an honor to sacrifice to this company.’ Park patted Dong Sik like petting a puppy.

  
_Horace or Owen**?_

  
Dong Sik doubted Park would be familiar with either of them.

**  
It was 7:30 P.M. already, yet no one in the office had left. Their line manager Kong Chan-Seok was still here.

  
‘When do you think he will leave? My boyfriend has been waiting for an hour, I need to leave!’ 

  
Dong Sik overheard one of the female colleagues complained in a low voice. But he was not in hurry. He recalled the page number he’d seen this afternoon and clicked the Pharmaceutical Company folder Park sent to him. He said it was better for Dong Sik to get familiar with the details. How considerate.

  
Dong Sik remembered the title of the report with the trace of correction pen. 

  
It was the Due Diligence report.

  
He opened the PDF file and scrolled down to the specific page. He read it carefully but did not find anything at odds. 

  
The trace of correction pen was right behind the last word. Very small patch, if one didn’t look carefully or touched it, no one would be the wiser.

  
Dong Sik reviewed the whole report again. The part where the correction pen appeared was about the market share and advantages of the company. It stated in detail about the breakthrough the company had made in the past few years, including several new medications for curing cancers. The next page was about the financial status for the past 7 years. 

  
It did look intact on façade. However, how would a third-party due diligence company forget to address the disadvantageous side? Certainly, there were companies clean and never involving into troubles. But despite of that, a licensed DD would always address the potential risks and problems the company might face in the future. It was a practice to do so.

  
_The trace of the correction pen. The missing part of addressing the risks._

  
It was not DD that hide the incidents or not look into the matter. It was Seo Ji Hoon. He was the only person that had the chance to hide the pages and sign the approval. 

  
Park was right. Seo Ji Hoon would never sign on it if there were risks severe enough to destroy the deal. The solution was simply tearing up the paper. When it was about to expose, found a scapegoat like Yook Dong Sik to take the responsibility.

  
Dong Sik pinched himself on the thigh to hold back the impulsion to break something. They planned it all along. These bastards really prepared the worst for him this time.

  
‘Oh, I am so touched to see all of you here.’ Supervisor Kong waltzed out the office, looking at them satisfyingly, ‘Go home, guys. Don’t stay too late! You have my permission. Yook Dong Sik, come to my office.’

  
Dong Sik put his phone in the pocket, turning the recording on, then headed to Kong’s room.

  
‘So, Jae Ho told me that you are willing to make the statement for the company.’ Kong smiled at him.

  
‘I said I need some time to think about it.’ Dong Sik answered flatly.

  
‘Yes, of course. Take a few days and think about how to address it properly.’ Kong still smiled like a cheesy lapping dog, ‘ Director Seo will be happy to hear that. Good job, Dong Sik.’

  
‘I have a few questions, Supervisor Kong. About the Pharmaceutical Company.’ Dong Sik slightly probed.

  
‘What is it?’ Kong answered nonchalantly.

  
‘The incidents about the company has not been disclosed to anyone, even the Due Diligence, right?’ 

  
‘Yes. That’s why we haven’t put them in the prospectus. The company was not honest to us at first. Those people are snakes.’ Kong sounded infuriated.

  
‘If that’s the case, how do you know about the incidents if the company hasn’t disclosed to anyone? There wasn’t any news about them.’ Dong Sik sounded very curious.

  
Kong narrowed his eyes, ‘what are you trying to say?’

  
‘Oh, I was thinking that if the rumor was not true, maybe we do not need to worry about it.’ Dong Sik made a silly face. He didn’t want to alert anyone at this time.

  
‘See, Dong Sik. That is the difference between a staff and a manger. We need to prepare for the worst and can’t have such a naïve thought as ‘maybe it was not true’. Do you understand?’ Kong reprimanded him harshly.

  
‘Yes, supervisor Kong.’ Dong Sik nodded pliantly, ‘I still have some work to finish, if there is nothing else….’ 

  
‘Yeah, sure. Go ahead. Don’t let me hinder you.’ Kong waved his hand dismissably.

  
**  
Dong Sik sat in front of the desk. He could guess what kind of trouble he was put into, but there were a few questions not being answered.

  
Seo Ji Hoon might be dumb, but he couldn’t be that ignorant to totally miss the possible consequences of hiding the important information. Though Dong Sik might be a good scapegoat, he was just a junior analyst. Securities Committee would not believe that the whole management team made the judgement simply relied on a low-level staff’s words.

  
There must be something else. Things that could shake the ground beneath Seo Ji Hoon’s feet. 

  
Dong Sik knew one person might have the answer.

  
**Seo In Woo.**

  
They did not exchange their phone numbers. Surely not. 

  
But Dong Sik did not worry too much. He knew where to find him.

  
**  
Dong Sik came up to the rooftop as usual. He took out the lunch box and opened the green tea. Then he smelled the mixture of ocean and citrus.

  
‘Dong Sik si. What a delightful coincidence.’ Seo In Woo wore a charcoal suit today. And a pair of brogues. A simple dark blue necktie with a light blue pocket square, just wore his dark brown eyes out. This man surely knew how to make himself attractive. But that was not Dong Sik’s concern. 

  
‘The Pharmaceutical Company,’ Dong Sik looked at the taller man, ‘How much do you know?’

  
‘We have some notes to compare, don’t we?’ the taller man smiled lopsidedly.

  
‘Why me?’ Dong Sik asked, ‘You have many other choices, someone else in my group might help you as well.’

  
‘I think you know why, Dong Sik si.’ Seo In woo stepped closely to him, ‘I need someone smart yet won’t raise any unnecessary suspicions from Seo Ji Hoon. My brother might be a moron, but he isn’t dead. Luckily, I find two in one. YOU.’

  
‘You have been on this for quite a long, Mr. Seo.’ Dong Sik said sarcastically,’ should I feel honored to be picked out?’

  
‘If you want to. You are not bad yourself, to hide in the plain sight for 6 years.’ the taller man shook his head in awe, ‘ I always wonder if you use your capability in a more aggressive way, you might be a deputy director already.’

  
‘Here? Not a chance, Mr. Seo.’ Dong Sik shrugged, ‘It’s a long story. But long story short, none of your concern.’

  
‘Alright,’ Seo In Woo held up his hands, ‘So what did they ask you to do?’

  
‘They wanted me to make a statement.’ Dong Sik answered flatly, ‘Said it is an honor to sacrifice for the company.’

  
‘Huh.’ Seo In Woo winced at the words, ‘ _Dulce et Decorum Est_. They seriously think anyone would believe that garbage?’

  
‘Well, they obviously read neither Horace nor Owen.’ Dong Sik shrugged. He was bit surprised that Seo In Woo would have the similar thought.

  
‘So what did you say?’ the taller man now sat down beside him.

  
‘I said I needed a few days to clear my head.’ Dong Sik moved a bit away to make space for the other man.

  
‘And you did some research?’

  
‘Yes. Since you have offered an opportunity to me, I’d like to see if you can help me resolve this urgent matter first.’ Dong Sik held up the lunch box, picking a shrimp to eat.

  
‘Anything I can, of course.’ Seo In Woo seemed to be interested by the lunch box, ‘what do you want to know?’

  
‘I assume you have known they hid the scandalous incidents of the Pharmaceutical Company from the prospectus. I found the correction pen trace on the original Due Diligence report, but I think they have already discarded it by now. Especially after they had talked to me. But I still couldn’t figure out why Seo Ji Hoon made such a stupid move. It might cost his career if not his freedom.’

  
‘You do know, this country always yields to the Filthy Rich, right?’ Seo In Woo replied evenly, ‘Seo Ji Hoon would never go to jail for that matter. Not to mention, they have you as a way to avoid responsibility. But, I have to say your instincts are correct. He does have some other reasons to do it.’

  
‘Which is?’ Dong Sik turned his head, staring at the man.

  
‘He has some off-shore accounts.’ Seo In Woo returned his gaze with a small smile, ‘Not even my father has any idea about.’

  
‘Off-shore? I suppose they are not under his name.’ 

  
‘No, they are not. But they all relate back to Seo Ji Hoon if you look closely.’ 

  
‘What are these off-shore accounts doing?’ Dong Sik knew the answer he was looking for was about to reveal.

  
‘They are holding huge amounts of the Pharmaceutical stocks they have borrowed from other investors, both individual and institutional ones.’ Seo In Woo stated calmly.

  
‘And sell them out right before the news exposed and buy them back after the news come out.’ Dong Sik twitched the mouth, ‘Seo Ji Hoon is short selling***the stock. That bastard deliberately chose the company.’

  
‘Yes. Moreover, he did all this because he wanted to pay back the gambling debt. You don’t want to know the amount.’ Seo In Woo winked at Dong Sik.

  
‘But how could we prove all of these? I don’t think your way to obtain all these information is completely legit.’

  
‘Well, we may continue this conversation next time. Not here anymore.’ Seo In Woo stood up, ‘Do you like musical?’

  
‘Depends.’ Dong Sik didn’t know what the taller man was on about.

  
‘Okay. I’ll pick one and inform you the time.’ Seo In Woo looked at his watch, ‘Nice talking to you, Dong Sik si.’

  
Dong Sik didn’t reply, and Seo In Woo seemed not to care either.

  
He waited until the taller man disappeared.

  
Later that day, he received a message, from an unknown number.

  
_This Thursday, 8 p.m. Gloria Playhouse. Jekyll and Hyde._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> Prospectus: A detailed statement of the Company includes financial status, vision and underwriters so and so forth. A required document for a company to go public.  
> **  
> Horace wrote 'Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori' - It is sweet and proper to die for your fatherland.  
> Alfred Owen addressed it as 'an old lie.'
> 
> *** Short selling occurs when an investor borrows a security, sells it on the open market, and expects to buy it back later for less money. - from Investopedia.  
> What Seo Ji Hoon did is completely illegal, because Daehan is also the underwriter of the Company. They hide the bad information and launch the stock. He deliberately made such a chance for short selling to gauge profit, inside trade. And very disastrous for other out-of-the-loop investors because the stock price will drop to the bottom after the news burst out.  
> If it still looks confusing as hell, my fault.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are welcome and appreciated!❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik and In Woo were on their first 'date' at the playhouse. Time to discuss the details of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I just love them together. LMAOOO

Seo In woo didn’t send Dong Sik any messages except for the date of their scheduled meeting. Dong Sik half wished the days could pass as quickly as possible. Without further information from Seo In Woo, he was shot in the dark most of the time, despite his good instinct. Now, he was working on the White Star material and put different colored stick-it on every important page. 

  
He needed to chronicle the whole hoax for the future investigation. He knew the day would come. Because without a scandal, the Pharmaceutical Company Stock would not drop and Seo Ji Hoon would lose his chance to earn the difference. He was waiting for the zenith of the price.   
Dong Sik was aware of the importance and delicacy to cope with the dumb-trio’s horrific frame-up. He looked up the possible consequences if he had done what they suggested. He would definitely lose his license as a financial analyst, plus a 5-year-at-least prohibition for working in the financial industry. Worse, he could be held criminally accountable and serving time in prison. 

  
And Park Jae-ho assured him that ‘he will be fine.’ Dong Sik casted a glance to the opposite. The speaking devil was talking on the phone, not to client for sure. When he saw Dong Sik look at him, he instantly put on the fake smile. Dong Sik returned in the same manner then got back on screen. He had to do it wisely. He started to feel bit grateful that Seo In Woo came into the picture, which brought him the leverage and chance to crush the trap.

  
‘Yook Dong Sik!’ Someone barked.

  
Dong Sik spun around immediately. Seo Ji Hoon stood behind him, a sly smile caught at his corner of the mouth.

  
‘Yes, Director Seo?’ Dong Sik asked meekly.

  
‘Project! Will ya? You are such a sissy, I feel sorry for your mom now.’ Seo Ji Hoon laughed hysterically after blabbing garbage.

  
Dong Sik inhaled subtly. It is not the time, he told himself.

  
‘What can I do you for? Director Seo?’ Attaboy Park ingratiated in his obsequious tone.

  
‘Not you. Follow me, Yook Dong Sik.’ Seo Ji Hoon ignored Park, pointing his finger at Dong Sik.

  
Dong Sik quickly logged out the account and closed the file. He was sure no one in the office would peep at his files because Park would prevent them from being nosy. Not that he was too good a colleague, simply because he did not want unnecessary personnel to have the knowledge. Dong Sik would love to take that advantage, certainly.

  
He followed quietly behind Seo Ji Hoon. The arrogant director walked in such a pompous manner that shunted everyone else on their way.

  
The grumpy Director pressed fiercely on the elevator button, the digital panel indicated that the elevator was coming up from the first floor.

  
‘Yook Dong Sik, I was told that you finally make yourself useful.’ Seo Ji Hoon didn’t look at Dong Sik even addressing towards him.

  
Dong Sik was very used to the belittlement. After all, his head of department was extremely capable of throwing his weight around, punishing others on minutia. Dong Sik put a skin-deep smile as reply. He didn’t bother to dignify it and he knew Seo Ji Hoon neither would anticipate a proper answer. He just wanted to humiliate Dong Sik.

  
The elevator finally reached their floor. When the door opened, the familiar mixture of ocean and citrus hit him mildly. 

  
Seo In Woo was standing inside, alone. He raised his brows when he saw the pair.

  
‘Ji Hoon.’ Seo In Woo greeted first, holding the door.

  
‘What the fuck. How the hell you are here?’ Seo Ji Hoon obviously was annoyed by his half-brother’s presence.

  
‘I happen to work here, as you know.’ Seo In Woo carried the small smile evenly.

  
He didn’t look at Dong Sik, as if the latter one was not there. Dong Sik fairly understood the situation, but still he was not comfortable to be unseen by Seo In Woo.

  
‘Fine. Shit, come the fuck in, Yook Dong Sik.’ Seo Ji Hoon shook his head and walked into the elevator.

  
Dong Sik followed the suit and stood himself at the corner beside Seo Ji Hoon.

  
‘Hello.’ Seo In Woo now turned his head to Dong Sik.

  
‘How are you doing, Mr. Seo.’ Dong Sik nodded his head.

  
‘Still try to kiss employees’ ass, don’t you? The ‘American way’. No wonder father called you a ‘disgrace’.’ Seo Ji Hoon sneered at his brother.

  
Dong Sik wondered how those low-class insults formed so naturally out of Seo Ji Hoon’s mouth. He was allegedly raised up by money and manners. But clearly, it was just a misunderstanding.

  
‘Showing respect is not ‘kissing ass’, Ji Hoon. But I assume it is not your forte to discern the difference.’ Seo In Woo taunted his brother jokingly.

  
Dong Sik turned his head to the other side. Or he would burst into laughter. Seo Ji Hoon was furious about the comment, but he seemed to get stuck between his thoughts.

  
‘FUCK OFF!’ The younger brother eventually came up with a lame swearing.

  
Seo In Woo shrugged. It probably happened thousands of times.

  
They got off the elevator first. Seo Ji Hoon rushed out of the place as quickly as humanly possible. Dong Sik didn’t follow the suit, instead, he looked back when he stepped out. Seo In Woo was smiling at him.

  
‘See you around.’ The taller man winked.

  
Dong Sik made a quick bow, then headed to Seo Ji Hoon’s office.

  
**  
It was finally the Thursday. Supervisor Kong didn’t haul them too long today, probably because his wife and kids were coming back from the States. That middle-aged man lived on his own for almost 5 years, he must be dying to meet the family. But Dong Sik couldn’t care less about him.

  
He was waiting in line to enter the playhouse.

Gloria Playhouse was rebuilt from a deserted grocery store and a basement. The owner was a RADA* graduate, yet due to some reasons, he didn’t have the chance to pursue his career on the stage. Thus, he bought place and furnished it as a classic playhouse. Dong Sik was interested by the background of the playhouse. Music and Literature, the best duo defined the happiness of life to him. 

  
He never would become a financial analyst if it wasn’t for his father. He always wanted to be a writer.

During his sophomore year in the University, his father forced him to shift the major from Literature to Finance. His father described the ‘Literature’ as total waste of time and ‘pansy stuff’, and he would not pay a dime to those ‘rubbish’. Dong Sik put up a huge fight with his father. As the eldest son, he never defiled his father’s orders. It was the first time he openly disobeyed the old man. But things ended up in disaster, his father had a cardiac arrest when they were having a shouting match. His stepmom and sister were crying when the old man suddenly fell hard on the ground. Luckily, the ambulance arrived in time. His father was fully recovered from the incident, along with Dong Sik conceding to the change.

  
He knew, he was too insignificant to alter the course of the traditional culture. Prevailing patriarchy and rigid social classes, two core values heavily worshiped by the country, gradually deprived his spirit to fight back. His family belonged to the humble class so that his role was designated before he was born. Maybe that’s why he was so much into literature. An escapism from the reality, they said.

  
‘Dong Sik si.’ 

  
Upon the graceful chanting of his name, Dong Sik came back from the reverie he unconsciously fell into. 

  
Seo In Woo stood beside him, cackling. He wore a light brown trench coat, belt loosely tied up. And his hair was bit shuffled, a few strings dropping down the forehead. He looked much younger than he was at work. 

  
Dong Sik didn’t realize he was staring at the taller man until the other man flicked his fingers to wake him up.

  
‘Come back to the earth.’ Seo In Woo whispered as if he's casting a spell.

  
‘Sorry, I was distracted.’ Dong Sik scratched his face to dissolve the embarrassment.

  
‘Well, it is quite distracting.’ The taller man answered pointedly, eying the girls standing in front of them.

  
‘Give me a break.’ Dong Sik rolled his eyes. He would not let the man know the truth, for life.

  
Seo In Woo decided to move on, ‘How was your trip to Ji Hoon’s office the other day?’ 

  
‘Nothing new.’ Dong Sik grimaced, ‘He reinforced the idea that it is especially an honor for a person like me to take the responsibility.’

  
‘It was rare for him to talk to a junior analyst directly. Apart from scolding and yelling, of course.’ Seo In Woo did know his brother as a family.

  
‘Well, he needed to make sure himself that the scapegoat won’t run on scene.’ Dong Sik replied sarcastically, ‘By the way, I need a copy of his off-shore account details. Have to figure out when he had his eyes on White Stars.’

  
‘We need to go in.’ Seo In Woo nudged Dong Sik lightly, ‘we can resume the discussion after the musical.’

  
‘Fair enough.’   
**  
Dong Sik was familiar with the original story by Robert Louis Stevenson. He was appalled to know the same author wrote ‘Treasure Island’ when he first read ‘Jekyll and Hyde’ in secondary school. But now he thought it was just a nature. Everyone played different faces for different reasons. Like himself. Like Seo In Woo.

  
He shifted his head a bit towards Seo In Woo. The other man was watching intently, indulging himself into the plots. Dong Sik wondered how many more faces this man had. He was pretty sure some of them might be unpleasant, but he didn’t think that would be a reason to cease his curiosity.

**_Here then, as I lay down the pen and proceed to seal up my confession,_**

**_I bring the life of that unhappy Henry Jekyll to an end._ **

  
The ending was so phenomenal, Dong Sik was thrilled as the first time he finished the book. 

  
‘A good show.’ Seo In Woo said quietly after the curtain call.

  
‘Classic.’ Dong Sik agreed, ‘I love how they faithfully maintain all the wonderful parts of the book.’

  
‘Thought you are a literature buff.’ Seo In Woo stood up satisfyingly, ‘You embedded the slight touch of literariness into your daily report even.’

  
‘I was once lit major. But later changed.’ Dong Sik stated flatly, he didn’t reflect the detail on his resume, ‘You are not bad yourself.’

  
‘I just love reading. Keep me away from mundaneness.’ Seo In Woo replied absentmindedly, but he instantly went back his usual self, ‘We may continue the discussion if you’d like.’

  
**  
They went to a lounge. Seo In Woo was one of the regular, Dong Sik could tell. The valet led them to a corner without being told.

  
‘As I said before, I need a comprehensive copy of the off-shore accounts details, including all transactions. The detailed, the better.’ Dong Sik sipped on the gin. It was quite strong, but he loved the taste anyway.

  
‘Okay,’ Seo In Woo narrowed his eyes, ‘but you know you cannot use those as ‘evidences’ if the Securities Committee starts the investigation. The source of information decides the weight of the evidences, as far I concern.’

  
‘I didn’t plan to be a whistleblower. We need to let him strike first, that’s exact the time he’s going to screw himself up. But I need to equip as many ammunitions as possible. When the time comes, I can give him a full-blown calamity, returning the favor for being a ‘martyr’ to Daehan. He deserves it.’ Dong Sik explained coldly, ‘Don’t you have any plans?’

  
‘I do. But as a good listener, I will let you finish first.’ Nodding his head slowly, Seo In Woo gesticulated to Dong Sik.

  
‘Alright, let’s hear the grandiose plan from you.’ Dong Sik couldn’t help but talk back instinctively. He never felt that relaxing as talking to anyone else. And he only knew Seo In Woo for a little more than a week.

  
‘Don’t be mad, Dong Sik. I didn’t say yours isn’t good, did I?’ the other man brushed his long fingers over Dong Sik’s shoulder, ‘I am keen on your plan. But if we can benefit from his unfortune. Wouldn’t that be much better?’

  
‘You mean, to have pecuniary gains? How?’ Dong Sik looked puzzled.

  
‘Dong Sik, you are the analyst. If Seo Ji Hoon tried to short sell the stocks, why don’t we play along?’ Seo In Woo spoke factually.

  
‘You know it is illegal, don’t you? We are the underwriter, we cannot short sell the stocks on our own. Not to mention a defected one.’ Dong Sik denied instantly.

  
‘Yes, but within a period of limitation and other exceptions.’ Seo In Woo grinned, ‘ First of all, it is already 9 months since the IPO, the limitation is 186 days which is 6 months. Second of all, as much as I learnt, you were never one of the core team for IPO project, right? Your name isn’t on the Prospectus, I double-checked.’ The taller man smiled.

  
‘No, I wasn’t. Because Seo Ji Hoon wouldn’t allow a small potato’s name appear on such an important document.’

  
‘Yes, and that’s perfect. In order to implicate you in such a hoax, your name has to be on the prospectus. But obviously, Seo Ji Hoon didn’t read the regulations too carefully.’

  
‘You lost me.’ Dong Sik shook his head, ‘If that’s the case, how could they ask me to take the responsibility?’

  
‘ According to their plan, you will state it yourself, which means it is a self-authentication. If you do not speak one word as they said, they will never have anything against you. You were neither on the prospectus nor a part of their launching team.’

  
‘But they can change the catalog. I mean, they can put my name on the launching team if they want. How could you alter that?’ Dong Sik was still in the middle of nowhere, ‘If they plan to set me up, my names probably already on the catalog.’

  
‘Well, thanks to the delegating work, the first draft wasn’t written by any three of them. Therefore, the rest of the team members did not include your name in any place on the catalog. And the system has clear time stamps for modification, including times.’ Seo In Woo smiled beautifully.' I, fortunately, happened to keep the record of the first version.'

  
Dong Sik stared blaringly at the taller man. Despite of the dizziness slowly enveloping him, Dong Sik sharply realized that the man before him was way calculating than he perceived at the beginning.

  
‘How…how long have you been watching on him?’ Dong Sik awed with a touch of numbness on his face. Maybe it’s the alcohol finally got him.

  
‘Long enough to figure out how to let my stupid little brother cocoon himself to death.’ Seo In Woo held up his whiskey, saluting Dong Sik before bottomed up, ‘Time to go home, Dong Sik si.’

  
‘Why me? Don’t you worry that I might tell Seo Ji Hoon the next day about your plan?’ Dong Sik nearly bit his tongue. Though he might be drunk, he still had his doubts.

  
‘You won’t,’Seo In Woo beamed, ‘I have my eyes on you long enough, too.’

  
Dong Sik dropped his head on the table. He was fallen asleep.

  
Next time, he would not have gin. FOR SURE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RADA – Royal Academy of Drama and Art, Bloomsbury, London, UK


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains certain bogus financial regulations I made up on the basis of Securities Exchange Act of 1934. Don't take it too serious, only to further the plot. *wink*
> 
> And too many financial stuff in this chapter, I apologize. I start to hate my plotting a bit now.

Dong Sik woke up in his bed with a mildly spinning head. He couldn’t recall much happened after they left the lounge. Obviously, Seo In woo sent him home. He wasn’t too surprised that the man knew where he lived. He should’ve felt creepy, but he didn’t actually.

  
He was never a seasoned drinker, nor a booze maniac. The latest hung over on the record was the night when he filed the application for his major transfer. He bought two packs of beer and a cheap bottle of wine. He wouldn’t waste fine alcohol to be vomitive. And the next day was a living hell, he could barely walk or think for two whole days. After that, he never got wasted. 

  
However, he was certainly drunk yesterday. Yet, it was a rather different experience from college. He wasn’t upset, first of all. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t been as much elated as last night for a while. Seo In Woo was really a good companion to share his interest of literature. Dong Sik didn’t need to explain too much, the other man just knew. Dong Sik thought the tacit understanding was definitely helpful to whatever courses they were going to take in the future. Besides, he could use some pure happiness for just being understood. Accepted. 

  
He still tasted the bitterness off the tip of his tongue. He maneuvered himself to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing cold water on the face. He had a job to do, no time for idling.

  
When he entered into the living kitchen, he smelt the slight lingering of oceanic citrus. Seo In Woo did wear distinguished perfume. And he wore it strongly. But not in an offensive way. Dong Sik never thought he’d think of the scent from a man pleasantly.

  
He boiled himself an egg and heated the porridge left in the fridge. Seo In Woo didn’t leave any notes or messages. Dong Sik thought it would be courteous for himself to send a ‘thank-you’ text. But, he just erased the line before hit the ‘send’ button. No need to be cheesy. He could briefly mention it next time they met.

  
Then he started to go through the important part of their conversation last night. Seo In Woo suggested that they should play along with Seo Ji Hoon’s ‘short position’. 

  
_**You are the Analyst.** _

  
The Cheshire cat grin on Seo In Woo’s face appeared to indicate Dong Sik ,as a licensed analyst, should have figured it out before the taller man did.  
He pondered the words for a few minutes.

  
‘Nuts.’ Dong Sik laughed disbelievingly. He then picked up his phone, quickly sent a message to that man.

  
 _‘Hedge*.’_ Just one simple word.

  
Minutes later, he received the reply.

  
_‘Took you long enough.’_

  
Dong Sik stared at the phone screen. He couldn’t withhold the impulsion, hitting a reply he would be regretful in a second. 

  
_‘It is technically illegal. Thought you had read the WHOLE REGULATIONS.’_

  
After that message, Dong Sik just slipped the phone into his pocket and dashed out the door.

  
**

  
Supervisor Kong dragged Dong Sik into the office when he saw him show up in the office.

  
‘Have you finished warming up with the material?’ Kong was impatient, almost yelling in his mushy low voice.

  
‘Umm, I..uh..I still need some time to put everything together,’ Dong Sik tried to stutter as much as possible, ‘The material is a bit perplexed.’

  
‘Geez, you’ve already had those few pages for a whole week!’ Kong now literally barked at him, so much like the head of the department, ‘Yook Dong Sik, this is the only thing we ever required you to do, and you are still of no use! Director Seo will be very disappointing.’

  
**_Well, it’s not news to him. All these years, you people could have at least learnt a few things._ **

  
With his head bowing down, Dong Sik wrinkled his nose bit. This was the time that he needed the dumb-trio and rest of the department the most to think him a harmless and gullible poor soul.

  
Kong seemed finally tired of giving Dong Sik his tirade. But before he dismissed Dong Sik, the younger man spoke first, out-of-characterly.

  
‘Supervisor Kong, could I ask for favor? For the White Stars.’ Dong Sik quivered his voice as if he was scared of the reaction from his line manager.

  
‘Speak.’ Kong depicted nothing but loathsome.

  
‘Can you spare my current working loads, so that I may have more time on White Stars. I need to prioritize it. But with my schedule, I can’t do it wholeheartedly.’

  
Kong instantly said ‘No’, but he paused in the middle, then reluctantly answered, ‘I’ll give you another three days. Till next Tuesday. Before then, give your work to Park Jae Ho.’

  
‘Thank you, supervisor.’ Dong Sik said thankfully. 

  
**  
When Dong Sik got back to his seat, attaboy Park kicked him under the desk. He pretended that he didn’t feel it.

  
Then his phone buzzed. Park sent him message. _What’s going on? Have you done what you need to do?_

  
Dong Sik shook his head. He knew Park was looking at him. He stacked all the trivial stuff and passed over to Park.

  
‘Supervisor Kong asked me to give you these.’ Dong Sik hammered all the files on Park’s desk.

  
‘What the heck!’ Park squeaked. The rest of team lifted their heads, giving annoying looks.

  
‘Supervisor Kong will explain it to you.’ Dong Sik smiled sheepishly.

  
Park seemed to understand immediately. He just cursed quietly, pushing the files to the other side.

  
The trio simply hoisted by their own petard.

  
Dong Sik had this tiny bit of gloating in his chest.

  
**  
Dong Sik later checked his phone to see whether Seo In Woo sent any replies. Nothing popped up. 

  
He had done looking up for the missing pages of the Due Diligence Report. He was able to locate a few suspicious weeny changes between the lines but still couldn’t get hold of the bulk. If he was not wrong, the deleted files were still stored somewhere in Kong or Seo Ji Hoon’s computer. Since Seo In Woo was wise enough to get the whole copy of the account details – hadn’t sent to him yet though – it wouldn’t be much big of a deal to hack their system.

  
He clicked on the file named ‘Assets Under Management’, trying to scout some possible matches for Seo In Woo’s grand ‘hedging’ plan. Maybe he should talk some sense into ‘In Woo si’ before digging in deeper. Because Dong Sik had no plan to get himself jump out of the frying pan into the fire. Not again.

  
What Seo In Woo asked him to do was basically to set up a portfolio of funds combining both ‘short’ and ‘long’ positions.

Analysts usually had their predictions about certain stocks to have different prices in the future. Some of the stocks may go up and others go down. Because they shall not put all the eggs in one basket, they would allocate varied shared of different stocks, usually from similar type of companies, for instance, different pharmaceutical companies in one portfolio, to offset the risks of price falling. Thus, they put the stocks may go down in a ‘short position’ and those go up in a ‘long position’ respectively in different prices. Which is the exact meaning of ‘Hedging’.

In simple terms, Seo In Woo wanted to use other pharmacy companies to mitigate the potential loss caused by White Stars. This was a nice and clean shot that most of the experienced analysts and dealers would do during transactions. But at the same time, it carried too big risks that the Securities Committee would only allow the institutional investors to do it, like Daehan.

Moreover, ‘Hedging’ was subject to nearly none regulation but once the Committee caught you on a smoking gun for something illegal, it probably would result in a ten-times worse consequence than a bogus due diligence report. For instance, ‘hedging’ the stocks your own institution just launched less than one year.

  
Dong Sik sighed quietly. If they would carry out the ‘hedging’ plan, there was no chance for him to pull the trigger. He was too close to the launch team, and the Committee was not blind.

  
Then all of a sudden, an idea hit Dong Sik so hard. He googled the Securities Regulation for the special ordains. There was a small part mentioning about intra-institutional transactions and conflict of interests. He scrolled down line by line. When it came down to footnote 89, he found it.

**‘Employees from the same institution, include but not limited to, brokers, analysts, administrative staff, may or may not have direct involvement with the transactions,** **are banned from dealing with the exact stocks for 1 year at least upon further notice from the Securities Committee. _Except for_ the following situations:**

  
**a) Employees from a non-transactional department in the same institution has not been directly involved in the transactions and do not have a substantial interest in the so mentioned transactions may utilize the stock for remedial purposes.’**

This footnote was an adaption from the US 1934 Securities Exchange Act, Dong Sik found an explanation say so.

  
He quickly pulled up the Daehan’s major shareholders, board of directors’ panel list. He didn’t spot Seo In Woo’s name on the shareholder list. Certainly, he was the director, but an ‘independent’ one. That suggested that Seo In Woo was technically not an executive Director within the Company. Meaning that he had no right to vote or make decision among the board of directors. _Not directly involved. No substantial interest._

The only exception occurred if all the executive directors were relieved from their duties due to corruptions and other emergency, the independent director would execute his right to make an ‘independent’ decision. 

  
For instance, when Seo Ji Hoon, the head of Stocks Department and also a major shareholder, implicated the whole company in a ‘shortselling’ scandal.

  
Furthermore, Seo In Woo’s department, ‘Assets Reconstructing’, long nicknamed as ‘the Exile’. Unlike their counterpart in the US playing a pivotal part in a security company, they just provided countermeasure for reconstructing the assets in financial strait, but never involved in any direct transactions or public offerings. It just rendered the department as a textbook ‘Non-transactional’ definition. Thus, Seo In Woo would be permitted and granted the right ‘hedge’ the stocks to prevent Daehan from the disaster caused by Seo Ji Hoon. _A perfect remedial purpose._

  
Daehan always treated the department as a litter bin, throwing everyone they considered as ‘hinderance’ but could not easily get rid of. Someone like Seo In Woo.

Dong Sik remembered how Seo Ji Hoon ridiculed the Independent Director with that vicious little phrase, _the American way_ , as if he tasted the feces. 

  
Yet the Independent Director just made the best out of it. Hell, probably one of the smartest moves Dong Sik could ever think of. Using what Daehan resented the most. _The American way_.

  
Dong Sik smiled, nearly fondly. **  
**

_‘Footnote 89. Charming.’_

  
It didn’t make Dong Sik wait too long for the reply coming.

  
 _‘I take it as you have read the WHOLE REGULATION.’_ Seo In Woo wrote.

  
Passive aggressive cheesy prick. Dong Sik tapped unconsciously on his screen, then sent another one.

  
_‘Did I pass your test? And how many more are there to go?’_

  
Even Dong Sik was little bit mind-blowing by that man’s tactics, he didn’t miss the underlying message.

  
Then an incoming call startled him. Dong Sik grabbed the phone immediately and found a corner he sure no one would hear about the conversation.

  
‘You can text,’ Dong Sik snapped a little, ‘I am at work.’

  
‘Well, I think it would be nice to tell you in person. Congratulations, Dong Sik si. You pass in a flying color.’ Seo In Woo’s voice sounded light and cheerful.

  
‘Ha ha, very funny.’ Dong Sik rolled up his eyes, ‘I don’t appreciate it, just you know. And where is the copy of the details? You need to prove your competence as well, Mister.’ He was carefully not to address the other person.

  
‘Come to my place on Saturday. You can have your whole test on my competence.’ Seo In Woo chuckled endearingly, ‘And we have further details to discuss.’

  
‘Are you going to pay for my overtime?’ Dong Sik shook his head. That man was totally full of himself. Egoist.

  
‘Name the price.’ The Independent Director said without any hesitation.

  
‘I am going to make you bleed.’ Dong Sik retorted relentlessly.

  
‘As you like it.’ Seo In Woo said in such a way almost got Dong Sik fooled that the other man was flirting with him, but Seo In Woo quickly got back to the plan, ‘Saturday 10 o’clock, I will pick you up.’

  
‘Yeah, whatever you say.’ Dong Sik then scolded himself silently, could have said something sharper.

  
‘See you.’ 

  
Dong Sik hung up the line.

  
It was going to be a long weekend.

**

Seo In Woo arrived at ten sharp. He didn’t come up though, just shoot Dong Sik a message to come down.

  
Now he respected his privacy? Dong Sik instantly shook off the useless question.

  
Dong Sik noticed that Seo In Woo didn’t wear any perfume today. The taller man wore a pink linen shirt with beige slacks. The lean muscle could be seen under the fabric, vaguely. He was just an example for ‘Less is more’. Maybe he should stop ogling the other man every time he saw him. May cause unnecessary misunderstanding. Nevertheless, aesthetic sense was an absolute talent beyond education. For that, as a man, he envied Seo In Woo.

  
‘See anything you like?’ Seo In Woo still looked at front. He drove in such a calm way, Dong Sik barely felt the jounce. Damn. 

  
‘Your money has paid off. That is.’ Dong Sik felt the smolder in his stomach that he decided to ignore.

  
Seo In Woo spared him a glance. ‘Just causal stuff from Muji, if you care to know the brand.’

  
‘Focusing on the road, will you please. Don’t want to get myself killed in a stupid car accident.’ Dong Sik quickly averted his eyes.

  
The other man raised his eyebrows then return his gaze to the front.

  
Seo In Woo drove about 40 minutes and arrived in front of a high-end apartment. 

Dong Sik had pictured that this person must live in a stately house if not a palace, for as much money as his family had borne. Even as an unfavored son, Seo In Woo still would beat majority of the population. That’s just how rich Seo Family was.

  
Filthy rich. Dong Sik recalled Seo In Woo described himself the other time.

  
But when he walked into the apartment, he was not prepared for such simplicity. Well, ‘Bauhaus’, if you’d ask some architects. The owner obviously preferred metallic and cool tone. The only warm color appeared at the cupboards under the TV wall, sort light yellowish and that’s all.   
‘Green tea?’ the host called from the kitchen.

  
‘Anything about me that you haven’t already known? Mr. Know-it-all?’ Dong Sik put down his backpack on the ground. The living room was spacious, probably could house his whole little apartment and still left some vacancy. But he didn’t feel uncomfortable in Seo In Woo’s house, as in his personal presence. And Dong Sik did appreciate it. 

  
‘Well, not everything. Shame.’ Seo In Woo handed him a bottle of green tea, the exact brand Dong Sik liked.

  
‘You are very good at buying people off. You know.’ Dong Sik unscrewed the cap, taking a gulp.

  
‘I just paid attention to things. Not to mention that I need your help, isn’t it the basic to ask for a favor?’ Seo In Woo smiled that smile again.  
Dong Sik twitched his mouth. A favor.

  
‘So, I think you have some questions about my competences?’ Seo In Woo pushed two big black files over.

  
Dong Sik flipped the file and that was it. All the transactions details including serial numbers, dates and IP addresses. Seo Ji Hoon’s off-shore account.  
He was appalled to see that from the first day of the IPO, Seo Ji Hoon had already started to horde the stocks.

  
‘He gradually borrowed nearly 10 percent of the stocks White Stars had offered since the IPO. Through an Agent based on Virgin Island.’ Seo In Woo sipped on his canned black coffee.

  
‘How cliché.’ Dong Sik sneered, ‘When exactly did you know that moron’s going to play the stunt?’

  
‘When I discovered the gambling debt.’ Seo In Woo pointed the other file, ‘you can take a look at those, don’t be surprised about the figures.’

  
‘Seo Ji Hoon is waiting for the price hitting the peak. Even we can hedge the risk off, he still will gain enormously from the shortselling right after the burst of the news. I guess you don’t want to see it.’ Dong Sik opened the gambling debt, eye widened when he couldn’t tell the exact amount at first glance. That many zeros tagged along. Horrid.

  
‘No, I don’t want him to gain one dime from it. He largely sacrificed Daehan for his own good, despite how despicable and shortsighted he was, I don’t want to take over Daehan when it becomes a liability. I have no intention to be frugal for the next 20 years.’ Seo In Woo dangled his legs slightly, eyeing Dong Sik purposefully.

  
‘You are so sure your father will pass the company to you after Seo Ji Hoon being ripped off the picture.’ Dong Sik narrowed his eyes.

  
‘My father may be the key figure of Daehan, but he still needs to listen to the board of directors. Besides, my father put nothing but profits in the first place. Maybe he favors the little one more, but that’s not enough to make him forgive my little brother’s stab in the back. Honestly, I didn’t really need him to give me the company. 2/3 of the votes from the directors, I will be the chairman.’ Seo In Woo shrugged.

  
‘But that’s not enough for you, is it?’ Dong Sik asked straightforward. At this moment, he wouldn’t be surprised Seo In Woo can come up with anything.   
‘Well, it is never enough, Dong Sik si. You know the best. Since when, your clients ever feel satisfied with the profits no matter how much you have gained.’ The taller man bared his teeth. Reminded Dong Sik of carnivores. Wolf.

  
‘You tend to use _hedge_ to gain profit for yourself?’ Dong Sik decided to ask it anyway. He needed to know what and whom he risked for.

  
‘Wrong question, Dong Sik si.’ Seo In Woo shook his head, ‘You read the footnote. A remedial purpose.’

  
‘Yes, I know. But it is just an excuse for unrelated department to deal with the stocks. Let’s be frank.’ Dong Sik knocked on the table, ‘according to your plan, if you want to beat Seo Ji Hoon totally, you have to stay on the offensive. He already positioned himself in the right spot, when the news broke out, he will finish the deal.’ Dong Sik stared back, ‘Won’t take him more than one minute.’

  
‘Then we strike first.’ Seo In Woo answered plainly, ‘Seo Ji Hoon was not the only entity taking short position, I have to say.’

  
‘You mean..other Short-sellers?’ Dong Sik asked in surprise, ‘You have notified other short-sellers on White Stars?’

  
‘Well, technically they discovered it themselves, I just give them the confirmation.’ The taller man nodded.

  
‘You are no different than your brother, Seo In Woo si.’ Dong Sik replied coldly, ‘You too, sell Daehan out. I thought at least, you want to save Daehan’s ass first.’

  
‘Thought you didn’t like Daehan.’ Seo In Woo seemed not be offended at all by Dong Sik’s words.

  
‘That’s a different thing. You understand that you and I have fiduciary duties to the Stock Company and the Daehan?! Seo Ji Hoon fucks himself up because he botched the duties. I don’t want to follow that suit, for god’s sake!’ Dong Sik nearly yelled.

  
‘No one says we are going to follow his suit.’ Seo In Woo still held that calmness, unwavering. 

  
‘With all due respect, that is exactly the consequence based on your BRILLIANT plan.’ Dong Sik took another gulp of the bottle, ‘If that’s all you want to do, I am out. I want nothing of your criminal drama.’

  
‘You think I will just let you go?’ Seo In Woo asked darkly.

  
‘You will be surprised how belligerent a person can be when some stupid nut tries to mess up his life.’ Dong Sik answered in the same way. He was all intense. Ready to fight anytime.

They kept staring at each other, long enough to burn holes. Suddenly, Seo In Woo burst into laughter. Dong Sik was taken aback. The taller man laughed so hard, Dong Sik thought he was really out of his mind for a minute.

‘Oh my god, you really think I am going to kill you.’ Seo In Woo finally quenched his infectious laughter.

  
‘Well, don’t you?’ Dong Sik still didn’t lay down his guard.

  
‘Of course not. I hate unplanned work and hassle. Murder is easy. The problem is to hide the body.’ The other man winked mischievously.

  
‘Not now, seriously.’ Dong Sik breathe out a little. His heart almost jumped out of his mouth, and that person had the audacity to crack an ‘Agatha Christie’ joke, ‘Still, I am not going to entertain your insane plan.’

  
‘You really need to grow some patience and let me finish my sentence, Dong Sik si.’ Seo In Woo looked at him solemnly, ‘Nothing will be illegal here. All I do is for a remedial purpose.’

  
Dong Sik held his urge to ask back. If Seo In Woo wanted his patience, so he got it.

  
The taller man waited a few minutes, as if he wanted to make sure Dong Sik wouldn’t lash out anytime soon.

  
‘I will not partake in any transactions in the shortselling of White Stars. Instead, as a favor returned from those shortsellers, they provide some good predictions on certain pharmaceutical companies that will be arising in the future. All exchanges are legal under the law.You can ask questions now.’

  
‘So what you just said, use other short sellers to sabotage Seo Ji Hoon’s plan. At the same time, allocating different promising pharmaceutical companies’ stocks to cover the massive loss that White Stars may cause. You confirmed the awful information in exchange of the saving rope.’ Dong Sik slowly stated.

  
‘Yes.’ Seo In Woo nodded, ‘I will buy enough White Stars Stock back from the mass market so that we can optimize the portfolio under footnote 89. In that case, Daehan would very unlikely be slammed as ‘purposefully violate their fiduciary duties’ or get indicted by the Department of Justice.’

  
‘The hedge aims to protect not only the institution, but also other individual investors. Not for profit.’ Dong Sik said quietly, ‘A remedial purpose.’   
  
Seo In Woo smiled at last. ‘Perfect.’

  
Dong Sik stayed in silence. When he found out the footnote 89, he just thought about preventing the institution from crushing. But Seo In Woo obviously took a step further. This was a truly, brilliant plan.

  
‘So why do you need me? You seem to have everything planned perfect.’ Dong Sik suddenly felt himself useless under such situation.

  
‘You are the analyst.’ Seo In Woo had that Cheshire grin on his face again.

  
Dong Sik was bit annoyed by the title ‘analyst’ now.

  
‘I need you to analyze all the candidates for the ‘long’ positions. Use any possible means you can think of, build the construction, test the strength of the portfolio and manage the risk. Do what you are good at and has been doing, Dong Sik si.’ Seo In Woo looked at him firmly, almost made Dong Sik shiver.

  
‘I’ll try.’ Dong Sik avoided the eye contact.

  
‘Try is not good enough.’ Seo In Woo grabbed his shoulder, forcing the younger man to look at him, ‘We only have one chance.’

  
Dong Sik felt hurt at the place being squeezed.

  
‘Fine. I will do my best. Guess I don’t have another choice. Besides, I hate to see Seo Ji Hoon get away under any circumstances.’ Dong Sik finally agreed.

  
‘Good.’ Seo in Woo released his grip, ‘So, are you satisfied about my competence?’

  
‘Jesus fucking Christ. Are you mocking me?’

  
‘Such a filthy mouth, Dong Sik si.’ the director looked amused, ‘That’s one thing never appeared on my report of you.’

  
‘You have a problem with my vulgarity?’ Dong Sik deadpanned.

  
‘Not at all. I find it quite charming.’ Seo In Woo grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hedge: A hedge fund is an investment fund that trades in relatively liquid assets and is able to make extensive use of more complex trading, portfolio-construction and risk management techniques to improve performance, such as short selling, leverage and derivatives. - from Wikipedia.
> 
> I try my best to explain 'hedge' in simple terms. If you still got confused, my fault. Just a notion to emphasize that In Woo and Dong Sik were pretty sophisticated and thoughtful to design the plan. 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue on the second 'meet-up'. Lightness for this chapter, take a break from brain storming.

Dong Sik fell off the couch when he smelt bacon and the hollandaise sauce. Facing down onto the carpet, the soft fiber tickled his nose hellishly. 

  
“Achoo——” He sneezed frantically.

  
‘Bless you, Dong Sik.’ Seo In Woo walked out the kitchen with two plates on his hands, ‘Oh, I hope you didn’t hit your head. Brain damage is the last thing we need right now.’

  
‘Thanks for your concern, In Woo si.’ Dong Sik tried not to be sarcastic, really. Hanging out with that man was quite bad for his disguise as a wimp. 

  
‘Breakfast’s ready,’ The said person poured a cup of coffee in an irritatingly elegant way, ‘Need a cuppa?’

  
‘Black, no sugar, thanks.’ Dong Sik wouldn’t waste a chance to be served. After a whole night burning his brain cells in a suicidal way, he would love to enjoy Seo In Woo’s gratitude for coffee.

  
‘Yes, sir.’ The taller man answered mockingly.

  
Dong Sik picked up the scattering paper on the floor. He must have fallen asleep when he read those reports. There were at least 100 candidates on the waiting list, each one of them might be their hot shot in the portfolio. He spent the whole day to get familiar with all of them and managed to screen out the infeasible and nonprofitable choices. Yet, he still had 30 to analyze detailly. Seo In Woo surely could make people work their ass off effortlessly. After all, he was an expert of ‘reconstructing the assets.’ Dong Sik almost laughed at his own little pun.

  
But the independent director wasn’t just a figurehead. He was preparing the ‘footnote 89’ application and making phone calls while Dong Sik was busy putting down different algorithms together.

  
Seo In Woo was a good leader. Dong Sik would give him the credit. He gave direct and clear instructions. He respected Dong Sik as a professional and asked for his opinions from time to time. He also granted Dong Sik enough discretion on the portfolio choices. 

  
‘Your expertise is a bonanza to us.’ Seo In Woo told him last night when he gave the director the first draft of the combination of stocks.

  
Dong Sik genuinely liked the appreciation. Whether or not it was just a sweet talk the other man used to coax him for free work. He hated being a financial analyst, it didn’t mean he was a shabby one. On the contrary, he passed the national test with the highest score in his year. But no one acknowledged that at all because he was nobody. That was the reality in this country. 

  
But now, he eventually had a chance to make something productive out of his academic achievement.

  
Before he drifted away, he heard Seo In Woo call someone and order a feedback of the current available options on Futures Market*. He was sure there were other staff working on this plan too, but no more than 5 to the most. Including him. You can’t keep things under the radar with too many knowing. By far, they were not only on the right track but far beyond the progress which Seo In Woo anticipated, at least that’s what he informed Dong Sik. ‘The clock is ticking.’ The other man stated plainly. But Dong Sik thought it was more attributing to his workaholism.

  
‘Did you sleep?’ Dong Sik asked the man, whom now was putting the utensils neatly on the table. 

  
‘Yes,’Seo In Woo bewildered, ‘Why?’

  
‘Before I passed out on that couch, you were still working on the laptop. It was 4 o’clock in the morning. And now it’s 9, you have already made egg benedict for two people. You tell me.’

  
‘Egg benedict didn’t need 5 hours to prepare, Dong Sik. Even for two people.’

  
‘You know what, forget about it.’ Dong Sik waved his hand. Why would he ask anyway? He should not be surprised if he found out the other man was living by engine oil.

  
He sat down at the table. If he was hungry before, he was starving now. The fried crispy bacon and the pouched eggs were obnoxiously attempting.

  
‘I hope you like over-easy.’ The taller man handed him the coffee before he took the oppsite seat.

  
‘Beggars can’t be the choosers.’ Dong Sik cut off a large piece of the bacon, dipping the hollandaise. Heaven.

  
‘I consider my cooking decent enough. But you are welcome to differ.’ Seo In Woo smeared the butter on the side of his toast, ‘Just that your expression seems to agree with me.’

  
‘Does it?’ Dong Sik said nonchalantly, but he quickly took another bite. Christ, the hollandaise sauce was too perfect. Seo In Woo snorted harmlessly.

  
They ate peacefully and quietly. After Dong Sik finished everything on his plate, he put down the fork satisfyingly. 

  
‘If you plan to open a café, I’d love to invest.’ Dong Sik wiped his mouth with the napkin and took plate to the sink, giving his comment on the way.

  
‘How generous of you.’ Seo In Woo followed him into the kitchen, ‘Maybe you want to be the cashier.’

  
‘Shareholder can’t be the Treasury.’ Dong Sik gestured the other man to pass the plates to him, ‘Plus, I majored in Finance not Accounting.’

  
‘You are good at numbers, that’s all I want to say.’ Seo In Woo watched Dong Sik rinse the plates before putting them into the dishwasher.

  
‘Did you have a PhD from the University of Flattering Bullshit? By the way, how to start this?’ Dong Sik turned to Seo In Woo for help.

  
‘It’s fine, leave it to me.’ 

  
‘No, show me.’ Dong Sik insisted, ‘You did the cooking, at least I can do the cleaning.’

  
‘Alright, if you say so.’ Seo In Woo wedged between Dong Sik and the counter, stretching his lean arm to set up the machine.

  
Dong Sik smelt the familiar scent. Ocean and citrus. It was very faint, he almost missed it. But Seo In Woo was close enough, Dong Sik could even count the exact numbers of his eyelashes. How can a man have such long eyelashes?

  
‘That’s it.’ Seo In Woo shifted his body a bit, showing Dong Sik. ‘Dong Sik?’

  
He could feel the other man’s breath on his face now.

  
‘Yes, um. I got it.’ Dong Sik swerved from the awkward position. He really needed to stop those improper rubbish thoughts.

  
**  
They worked for another 6 hours after the breakfast.

  
‘I think that was enough for this week.’ Seo In Woo closed his laptop and looked at Dong Sik,’At least, I should leave the Sunday night to you, Dong Sik.’

  
‘Well, I’ll just continue the work when I get back.’ Dong Sik shrugged. He didn’t plan for anything this week. Next week either.

  
‘That’s not healthy.’ Seo In Woo frowned.

  
‘Look who’s talking?’ Dong Sik was still typing, smiling lopsidedly.

  
‘I have a pretty good work and life balance.’ Seo In Woo came to his way, putting a hand on his keyboard, ‘You should have one, too. Especially under such circumstance.’ 

  
‘I don’t have luxury to keep any balance. Just want things to be done. I have other stuff to worry about.’ Dong Sik removed the other’s hands, kept typing.

  
‘You’ll be exhausted before we get anything done.’ Seo In Woo sounded seriously, ‘You should know better.’

  
Dong Sik glared at Seo In Woo, ‘I don’t have the leisure to take it slowly. Don’t know what sort of chaos wait on me when I go to work. You know what your brother is capable of.’ He hissed at the Director, full of venom.

  
The older man didn’t flinch, but his eyes softened. ‘You don’t have to worry about these things as long as they are under my watch. When I say it is enough, it is enough.’

  
Dong Sik signed. He clicked ‘safe’ and let Seo In Woo close down the laptop.

  
‘Come on, let’s get you home.’ The taller man picked up the car key, heading to the door.

  
‘It’s okay. I can take the bus.’ Dong Sik slung the backpack over his shoulder.

  
‘Quicker this way.’ Seo In Woo rattled key chain pointedly, ‘Besides, I am going out anyway.’

  
Dong Sik nodded. He was quite tired now, not in the mood of arguing such trivia.

  
**

  
‘Here we are.’

  
Dong Sik felt someone shake his shoulder gently. He blinked a few times and saw the familiar building. His apartment.

  
He then turned his head to the driver. Seo In Woo was looking at him, concerned. But he didn’t hurry him up or say anything.

  
‘Thanks. For the ride.’ Dong Sik blurred the words out.

  
‘Never mind. Hey, take this.’ Seo In Woo handed over a long strip of paper. 

  
Dong Sik took it over and looked closely in the dim light. It was a cheque.

  
‘Your overtime payment. I used your salary rate, times three.’ the director explained.

  
Dong Sik looked at the number for a while. ‘That’s a lot.’ He finally said.

  
‘You deserve it.’ Seo In Woo flashed him a smile.

  
‘Yeah?’ Dong Sik smiled back bitterly. He should be happy, he should laugh. But he didn’t want to laugh at all.

  
‘Go home and get some sleep.’ Seo In Woo seemed not to notice Dong Sik’s sourness, ‘I will see you tomorrow, maybe.’

  
‘Good night, Mr. Seo.’ Dong Sik squeezed the cheque in his palm and got out of the car.

  
Seo In Woo was right. He needed to sleep. A deep one.

**

Dong Sik was sulky when he arrived at the office. The crumbled pay cheque was still lying on his headboard. Maybe he should cash it out immediately.

That’s what he was working so hard for, wasn’t it? Money. And Seo In Woo offered him a good amount, he should celebrate it with someone. Maybe with his ex-girlfriend. No, she was too much of a problem for him to deal right now. Maybe use the money to buy the vintage collection of Schopenhauer he craved for a long time. Maybe the green tea set or the glassware with the pattern he liked. Anything.

  
He stared blankly at his computer screen, didn’t realize that Seo Ji Hoon was stepping into the office.

  
‘Yook Dong Sik!’ the grumpy director yelled his name violently.

  
He instantly flipped back from his thoughts. Shit, what the hell was he thinking? Seo In Woo did what he asked for, isn’t that great?

‘Get the hell in!’ Seo Ji Hoon stormed into supervisor Kong’s office, fast enough that attaboy Park didn’t even have the time to extol the director.

  
Dong Sik stood up. He was on the edge of shouting back. After 6 years, he thought he was used to it. Yet, he found himself more and more unbearable of Seo Ji Hoon’s attitude. And it was just one week after knowing Seo In Woo. The thought scared Dong Sik. How much that man could affect him? Or maybe he has his way on everyone. Like those two ladies from the receptions, he was just one of those many being charmed by Seo in Woo. 

‘Fuck.’ Dong Sik cursed under his breath. He needed to gather his shit together. Damn, he even spoke swearing language (in his mind) twice more compared to his usual status.

‘Are you fucking deaf?!! Get the fuck in, or I’ll rip your stupid head off!’ Seo Ji Hoon threw the litter bin cross the room, aiming at Dong Sik.

_Seo Ji Hoon needs to die._

Dong Sik made up his mind in a split second. If he wanted the imbecile to die metaphorically before, it just turned literally now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Futures Market - a form of securities.
> 
> Sorry for the shorter chapter, I am quite busy with my work recently. I'll try to write more for next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I expected to write this chapter...Gosh  
> Only thing on mind is I'll make some cute moments for these two. Yeah.

Dong Sik was standing in front of Kong’s Desk, Seo Ji Hoon paced impatiently behind him.

  
‘Why took you so long, Yook Dong Sik? It is just a simple statement!’ He shouted at the junior analyst, poking his finger at the back of latter’s head.

  
Dong Sik was being pushed hard enough that he almost hit the desk.

  
‘Director Seo, I’ve already educated him on that. Don’t be angry! Here, have some water.’ Kong passed the water cup to the fuming director, eying deadly at Dong Sik, ‘White star is a big case, and you know Yook Dong Sik is bit slow on catching up with things. I order him to make it happen by the end of tomorrow, don’t worry.’ 

  
‘He is as dense as a fucking brick. I don’t expect him to understand one bit of the case. He just needs to sign his name on the statement! Even a janitor can do that!’ Seo Ji Hoon bottomed the water, throwing the cup at Dong Sik.

  
Dong Sik didn’t move at all. He didn’t even flinch. Poising as cool as he ever could. His face was plain and numb.

  
‘Did you listen to me? Eh?!’ Seo Ji Hoon jumped on Dong Sik’s face, ‘Do you know how to write your name???’

  
‘Yes, director Seo.’ Dong Sik answered quietly.

  
Dong Sik was actually zoned out when he came into the office. He was not sure if he paid attention to profanities from Seo Ji Hoon anymore, he could still leash the impulsion to stab the director on the face. And he blamed it to Seo In Woo. But he didn’t forget to turn on the recording on his phone. Business is business.

  
‘Then just fucking do it! Say it’s your fault not to review the due diligence report and cause such a huge problem for Daehan! And sign your name on it! Do you need to me to make a draft for you?’ Seo Ji Hoon raised his hand, it seemed that he wanted to smack Dong Sik across the face.

  
Dong Sik didn’t miss the sign that Seo Ji Hoon was funkier than his usual lunatic self. Maybe because the clock was also ticking to him, too. Dong Sik made a note in mind to check the current price of the White Stars first thing when they spared him from this absurdity.

  
‘Director Seo, please don’t be too angry, bad for your health.’ Supervisor Kong fanned his palm to ‘cool down’ Seo Ji Hoon’s rage.

  
‘Yook Dong Sik, did you fucking listen? Answer!’ Seo Ji Hoon pestered like a bug. He was too desperate for his arrogance, Dong Sik remarked accordingly.

  
‘I’ll make sure he gets it done by today. I promise!’ Kong was sweating, probably. He turned to Dong Sik, face twitching in a ridiculous angle as if he had a brain tumor about to blast. ‘Dong Sik, promise!’

  
‘But, but Supervisor you agreed to extend the date till tomorrow. I, I am not sure if I can complete it by today.’ Dong Sik easily pulled up his weak face. He had no intention to give in this time.

  
‘Then stay back until you finish it!’ Kong obviously was scared by the sudden wave of anger on Seo Ji Hoon’s face, waving his hand behind his back to shoo Dong Sik out of the office.

He was more than willing to follow the suggestion. He dashed through the door, as if he feared the director, didn’t bother to bid the other two a goodbye.

Dong Sik returned to his desk, starting a blank document on the screen. Seo Ji Hoon might raise questions if he didn’t give them something to shut them up because even as ‘lousy’ as he was, a simple and plain statement would be done by now. But he would not make it perfect, just to say.

  
He typed a few lines and deliberately put incorrect information in it so that Kong would ask him to modify before the signature step. He needed to make some more time for Seo In Woo to respond.

  
He was still mad at Seo In Woo for reasons unbeknownst to himself, but he wouldn’t confuse the primary with the secondary.

_‘He was crazier than usual. Crying out loud for the scapegoat statement. Probably the news will leak soon.’_

Dong Sik sent to the other man as soon as he found time.

He checked the White Stars’ current price. It was nearly 76 US dollars, compared to the launch date-a 9.3 US dollars, it had increased nearly 8 times of the original prices. And according to the prediction from the analyst, the zenith would hit 78-83 dollars, they were very close now.

  
Seo Ji Hoon wouldn’t wait until 83 dollars since it was too risky, he could lose the upper hand to other short sellers. But he would hold the news until the nearest time came.

  
Then the message from Seo In Woo showed right up on the screen.

  
_‘When do you think he’s going to strike? The price.’_

  
Dong Sik couldn’t help the smile. It was amazing to have someone mind-read his thoughts.

  
_‘My wild guess was 80 dollars. Probably will come by the end of next week.’_

  
Dong Sik scrolled down the latest report of the company and reaction of the mass market. White Stars performed well during the past 9 months. Without the scandals, it could reach $100 in a month.

  
_IF._

  
As an analyst, Dong Sik pitied the company for the demise they were heading to. But the most heinous person here was still, Seo Ji Hoon. He wrote down the price numbers, calculating the approximate out-standing shares on the mass market, deciding the shares White Stars would have in the **_Footnote 89_** portfolio. And Seo In Woo was going to buy back the exact number of shares Dong Sik asked him to do. He needed to make sure Seo In Woo could get the best out of this cesspit.

  
After all, he was the _Analyst._

  
_‘That leaves us only one week to unfold the plan. I am afraid you need to come to my place on weekdays, too.’_

  
Dong Sik thought for a second, then wrote, _‘Well, if you wine me and dine me besides just pay me, it could make me feel tiny bit better.’_

  
He did it on purpose. If Seo In Woo wanted to communicate in such a fashion, he could play along. Always a quick and best learner, he was.

  
The respond came a little bit too quick.

  
_‘We are talking about OT, are we? Just make sure.’_

  
Somehow Dong Sik could picture the other made that fox grin again.

  
_‘Har-Har.’_

  
Dong Sik rolled his eyes hard. 

  
_‘Just kidding. Sorry, it was not proper.’_

  
That was not expected though, Dong Sik waggled his brows.

  
_‘None taken. But I can’t make it tonight. Your bro has a BIG plan for me.’_

  
It did take a few moments for the reply to come back.

  
_‘I see. Then you fulfill the duty to your head of department first.’_

  
For a few minutes, Dong Sik couldn’t tell whether Seo In Woo had been serious or not.

  
He decided to meet him up in rooftop. Something needed to be discussed in person.

  
_‘Rooftop?’_ Dong Sik typed.

  
_‘Not today.’_ The other answered quickly.

  
Dong Sik frowned. Was he sulky?

  
_‘Thought we are in a hurry. Got things to tell.’_

  
After 20 minutes without getting a reply, Dong Sik sent out his doubt.

  
_‘Are you mad?’_

  
The next message came in a few minutes.

  
_‘Talk later, not in the office now.’_

  
And another one followed up rapidly.

  
_‘Mad about what?’_

  
_Damn._

  
Dong Sik berated himself furiously for overthinking.

  
He stashed his phone into the drawer. He was not going to look at it for the rest of the day.

  
**

Dong Sik was alone in his office. Supervisor Kong made sure that he stayed back to finish processing White Stars Material and complete the statement.

  
‘You will lose your job if you do not meet Director Seo’s expectation this time, Dong Sik. I am telling you the truth because I still think you are a good employee. Do you understand the consequence? If you lose this job, no securities company will accept you anymore. They will always ask why you leave Daehan, and you won’t give a good enough answer to be accepted.’ Kong warned him in earnest, as if the supervisor would shed tears if Dong Sik lost his job.

  
If those who didn’t know better, they probably would believe those crap. But Dong Sik didn't flinch about the idea. 

  
If he lost the job because he didn’t finish the statement, Seo Ji Hoon would be one crying at the front door. But he stayed anyway. Because he realized it would be a good chance to accomplish another thing.

  
To find the deleted files on the due diligence report. 

  
He forgot to mention it to Seo In Woo when they met at the latter’s place. Too busy designing the portfolio. 

  
Dong Sik was positive that either Seo Ji Hoon or Kong had the reports stored. These two never failed to save evidence just to implicate themselves in the foul play. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Especially the bad ones.

  
But he still decided to ask Seo In Woo first. In case, the other man already got them.

  
He dialed the number. Seo In Woo picked it up after two rings.

  
‘Did you by any chance have the original DD report?’ Dong Sik asked straightforward.

  
‘Unfortunately, no.’ Seo In Woo sounded surprised at first, but he answered steadily.

  
‘You have the account details, but not DD report. Wow.’ Dong Sik asked in awe. Sarcasm intended.

  
‘DD is hard to crack. I don’t intend to wake a sleeping dog.’ The other one stated matter-of-factly.

  
‘I think they still have it. Your bro or my manager.’

  
‘You can get hold of it?’

  
‘I can try. But no guarantee.’ 

  
‘How?’

  
‘I’ll take a look on their computer. Pretty sure my manager only turned off his screen.’

  
‘There is surveillance camera.’

  
‘Can you do something about it? You are the director.’

  
‘I am the Director of Reconstructing assets, in case you forgot it.’ Seo In Woo was clearly not impressed by Dong Sik’s suggestion, ‘Also, we don’t necessarily need the report.’

  
‘It is a smoking gun for the fraud. It can prove intention.’ Dong Sik argued naturally, ‘It will be helpful to build up the case against Seo Ji Hoon.’

  
‘Then leave it to the investigator, we don’t need the report to trigger _footnote 89_.’ Seo In Woo seemed to talk Dong Sik out of his plan.

  
‘If we need to trigger _footnote 89_ , we need to raise suspicion to the transaction made by Seo Ji Hoon, so that our internal department can launch an investigation against it, which provides you the ground to activate _footnote 89_.’ Dong Sik spoke quickly and smoothly. Yeah, he did think about it.

  
‘You are absolutely correct, Dong Sik. But we need to do it in a legitimate way, anything potentially illegal and detrimental to the plan is prohibited.’ Seo In Woo’s tone was harsh.

  
‘Said the pot to the kettle.’ Dong Sik mouthed back darkly and hung up the phone.

  
He might be bold, but it didn’t mean he was imprudent. He went into Kong’s office after working hours several times before. Usually it was Kong asking him to repeatedly write same report and picking up on trivia such as punctuations and different spelling. Thus, it wouldn’t appear unusual on the surveillance footage for him entering into the office.

  
He knew the system would save all the records and modification around 9 p.m., and he only had 7 minutes to search for the document without leaving a trace. 

  
Dong Sik set up the timer and waited. Seo In Woo might be a great planner, but he might not be aware of certain details. But Dong Sik was the _Analyst_. His job was to adjust upon changing information, measured by seconds.

  
It was 9 p.m. sharp. Dong Sik stood up and approached the office. He walked casually as he was just handing the required paperwork.

  
He turned the knob and slipped into the office. The signal light on CPU was still on. Good. Old habits die hard. 

  
Dong Sik put down the file and looked out. No one was there. The security guard wouldn’t be here for another 45 minutes. He hit the ‘start’ button on the timer and turned on the computer screen, inserting his flash disk.

  
Dong Sik went through the categories and folders. Kong wasn’t an organized person, for sure. Nether was he technology wise either. Every time the system updated, he always complained about the new functions and inconvenience. 

  
Dong Sik glanced at the phone. Only 4 minutes left. He quickly pulled out the setting menu and ticked on the ‘hidden items’. 

  
Then he directly clicked the ‘White Stars’ folder on the desktop.

  
_Voila._

  
The document labeled ‘DD report’ in semi-transparent color was right among the other files.

  
Dong Sik took several pictures, making sure the time stamps and author all included in the photos. Then he copied the files to Flash Disk.

  
Suddenly, a sharp sound burst out from the computer. It seemed that he accidentally triggered the alarm system. 

  
Dong Sik steadied his hands. No time for panicking. He immediately canceled the copying and tried to power off the computer. But the screen was frozen with big, red ‘Unauthorized Access’.

  
Dong Sik inhaled sharply. He was categorically FUCKED. As he scrambled down to unplug the power on CPU, the alarm stopped. He wasn’t so sure what happened, but it might be a good sign.

  
All of a sudden, he heard someone enter into the office. Dong Sik stilled himself on the floor. Who would it be? The security guard? Supervisor Kong? Or..Seo Ji Hoon? 

  
Misfortunes never come singly, they said.

  
Dong Sik closed his eyes. He must have picked the wrong side to wake up today.

  
The person was walking towards the desk. Because of the darkness, he couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman. Dong Sik’s heart was thumping thunderously in his chest.

  
Then, to his geniun surprise, he smelt the familiar oceanic citrus.

  
_No way._

  
‘Dong Sik si.’ Seo In Woo’s voice cracked above his head.

  
‘Ouch!’

  
Dong Sik hit his head on the desk.

**

They left the company. Seo In Woo drove him to get an ice pack from 7-11 and stopped at a park.

Dong Sik felt awkward. He held the ice on the back of his head in a very hilarious way while Seo In Woo stood in front of him.

The taller man just stared down at him. Dong Sik averted his gaze. He needed some distraction so that he wouldn’t die on the spot because of sheer shame. And he couldn’t help but notice that the other person wore a crimson-purple suit with the same shade tie today. 

  
‘Are you taking drugs?’ Seo In Woo asked out of blue.

  
‘What? No! What kind of question is that?’ Dong Sik blurted out disbelievingly.

  
‘So you were just being stupid.’ The director concluded coldly.

  
Dong Sik bit inside of his mouth. Yes, he was. He was childish and reckless. 

  
‘You said you don’t want to follow Seo Ji Hoon’s suit and end up in jail. Yet, you tried to steal the document and ended up triggering the alarm system.’ Seo In Woo’s words stabbed him like daggers.

  
For God’s sake, he wanted to dig a hole and hide in it now.

  
‘I am disappointed.’ The taller man finally said, quietly, ‘I thought you were above that, Dong Sik si. But…..’ He didn’t finish it.

  
Dong Sik’s face burned with shame. And it was not only because he let Seo In Woo down. He let himself down.

  
All these years, he played a fool and acted wisely. He successfully dodged the traps and survived the hostility. He thought he was mature, smart and decisive. He treated his pals as puppets and morons. Because no one was any the wiser. He was excellent at his job. He just needed a chance. 

  
Seo In Woo brought the chance and the trust. He made his impression and reward with appreciation and respect. Dong Sik was satisfied and more certain that he had a card up his sleeve.

  
But he didn’t. He was shallow and overconfident. He thought no one was the wiser, but himself.

  
And he underestimated the dumb-trio. Maybe they were not as dumb as he’d expected. Worst of all, he probably ruined half of Seo In Woo’s plan, if not all.

  
‘I am sorry,’ Dong Sik confessed weakly, ‘Even it is probably too late now, but still, I am so very sorry. I should’ve listened.’

  
‘Yes, you should.’ Seo In Woo agreed in the same cold tone.

  
Dong Sik’s heart sunk. ‘They probably will find out the truth tomorrow and I will answer accordingly. I will not implicate you under any circumstances. I believe your plan is still intact without me.’ Dong Sik inhaled deeply, ‘Again, I am sorry for what I did. You are right, that was really stupid.’

  
‘Dong Sik, I don’t need a martyr.I didn’t ask you to join because I can pawn you anytime. You are a brilliant strategist, smart and quick thinker. Your capability is beyond my expectation.’ Seo In Woo sighed heavily, his voice softened, ’But smart people share the same problem. They trust themselves more than anyone. It is good, but sometimes it also blinds them.’

  
Dong Sik looked up at the taller man. Seo in Woo bent down a little, so that they could easily make eye contact. His dark brown eyes were warm and telling. Dong Sik shivered a little by the perception.

  
‘I told you I will not just let you go. And I mean it.’ The director eventually squatted down and leveled up with the younger man.

  
Dong Sik blushed horribly. He only prayed that the night could cover for his embarrassment.

  
‘We are talking about work, right? Just make sure.’ Dong Sik tried to be nonchalant. He still wanted to dig that hole and hide in it. For different reason though.

  
‘Yeah, of course.’ Seo In Woo chuckled, ‘So far.’

  
Dong Sik nearly bit his tongue. He wanted to ask the other man whether he was flirting, but he had more important thing to confirm.

  
‘What about the ‘unauthorized access’? They set the precaution and it got me.’ Dong Sik sounded frustrating, ‘Can’t believe I had said it. THEY DAMN GOT ME.’

  
‘Technically, they didn’t.’ Seo In Woo stood up and pulled up his phone to check something, ‘We shut down the system before your unauthorized move was recorded. You are safe.’

  
‘We?’ Dong Sik frowned.

  
‘I can’t tell you the name but yes, someone else shut it down. I notified them for a possible ‘glitch’ beforehand.’ the director shrugged as if it was nothing.

  
‘How did you know they set up an alarm?’ Dong Sik still confused. Seo In Woo was not a prophet.

  
‘I didn’t. The system would have been shut down anyway despite of the alarm. Because some genius is trying to hack the system and I couldn’t afford to have him get caught.’

Alright, Seo In Woo could guilt-trip him anytime by this, Dong Sik signed inwardly. He did this to himself.

  
‘I am sorry.’ He apologized again.

  
‘There can’t be a second time, Dong Sik. Can I trust you?’ Seo In Woo looked at him solemnly, ‘If you do it again, no one can imagine the consequence and the price we are going to pay.’

  
‘I’ll just be an analyst.’ Dong Sik bowed his head. He still felt awful, ‘when you came in the office, I thought my heart stopped.’

  
‘Next time, if you ever want to do it again, remember that feeling.’

  
‘I will not do it again. Promise.’ He had no intention to experience nearly-dead any time soon.

  
‘Okay.’ The taller man seemed satisfied with his answer this time.

  
Dong Sik finally thought he could breathe now.

  
‘Since you hit your head, I guess it is cruel to ask you OT today.’ Seo In Woo startled him when he grabbed the younger man’s arm and pulled him up.

  
‘It is 11 at night, you still expect me to work afterwards?’ Dong Sik stared viciously at the taller man, ‘That’s against the law!’

  
‘We don’t have much time, remember?’ Seo In Woo practically dragged his feet to the car, ‘Change of plan, we need to discard our work-life balance for a while.’

  
‘There is never such a thing for us, Mr. Seo.’ Dong Sik sat in passenger seat and snapped back.

‘If you didn’t execute your GREAT plan tonight, we can definitely spare a few hours.’ 

  
‘You are never gonna let this go, right?’ Dong Sik sighed. Again, he did it to himself.

  
‘Not in the foreseeable future. You need to learn it the hard way.’ Seo In Woo started the engine.

  
‘FINE.’  
**  
‘I have a few more questions.’ Dong Sik suddenly turned to the driver.

  
‘Go ahead.’ Seo In Woo raised his eyebrows.

  
They were on their way to Dong Sik’s apartment. Seo In Woo decided it had been a long day for both of them, so no more OT today. 

  
‘Won’t that be suspicious to have shut-down for the system abruptly?’ Dong Sik pointed out the obvious.

  
‘There is a glitch. And since the shutdown is no more than 2 minutes, nothing too harmful.’ The director brushed the question off lightly.

  
‘What about the surveillance camera? If they check it, they will find you come into the office. Wouldn’t that be suspicious, too?’ Dong Sik wanted to know how he would solve this problem.

  
‘It is not difficult to make the videotape ‘accidentally’ deleted. But I didn’t think it was a big problem. I am the _Director_ , it’s my duty to make sure everything still works when a ‘glitch’ happened.’ Seo In Woo answered smoothly.

  
‘You always have an answer for every question, don’t you?’ Dong Sik winced.

  
‘My job is to supply an answer, whenever it is so required.’ the director smiled politely.

  
‘I thought I am the _Analyst._ ’ Dong Sik murmured.

  
‘Yes, you work out solutions and I decide whether one of them fits into the part of the Answer.’ Seo In Woo explained shamelessly, ‘Teamwork.’

  
‘That’s a pretty way to say, ‘Do as I say’, In Woo si.’ Dong Sik didn’t even bother to hide the sarcasm.

  
‘Every team needs a leader. Easy to coordinate and focus on the same thing. That’s not autocracy, but cooperation.’ The older man wasn’t affected by Dong Sik’s snide comment at all.

  
‘I can’t help but wonder whether you have a field agent in your task force?’ Dong Sik flat-toned.

  
‘I don’t have an army If that’s what you are asking.’ Dong Sik couldn’t tell if the other man was serious or joshing.

  
‘Good to know I still have my job.’ Dong Sik shook his head.

  
‘You almost lost it today.’ Seo In Woo stated coolly.

  
Jesus, he wouldn’t get away with Seo In Woo before he was slashed a hundred more times. 

  
‘I am sorry. But can you forgive me just now and stop mentioning it for the rest of the night? We can start over tomorrow, if you’d like.’

  
‘I need to make sure _my Analyst_ will not be hot head again.’ 

  
Okay, Dong Sik had enough.

  
‘Are you flirting?’

  
‘No.’

  
‘Are you lying?’

  
‘Yes.’

  
‘I like ladies.’ Dong Sik stared at Seo In Woo.

  
‘So do I.’ The other man smiled back.

  
‘I am not a lady.’

  
‘I am sure no one would mistake that.’

  
Dong Sik winced, ‘You are contradicting yourself.’

  
‘Maybe I am.’ 

  
Dong Sik wondered how this man could manage to drive so smoothly while spoke rubbish the same time. He would’ve probably driven the car into the ditch if he were the director.

  
Before Dong Sik could form anything out, they arrived at his apartment.

  
‘Good night, Dong Sik.’ Seo In Woo was still calm and polite, not someone just admit flirting with his male co-worker. 

  
Dong Sik was exhausted. And he didn’t really mind the flirting. It was good natured and…maybe a bit delightful.

  
‘Good night, In Woo si.’ Dong Sik quickly stepped out the car and headed to his home.

  
Of course, he didn’t see it. 

  
Seo In Woo sat in the car, watching the younger man, until he disappeared into the building. Then he took out the phone and flipped to the message sent by Dong Sik.

_Are you Mad?_

The director looked at the message for a while and laughed fondly. 

It was not proper for him to do anything about it right now due to his role in the company and the PLAN.

But it was good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote, bear with me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik went to In Woo's home for his 'outrageous' OT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the heartwarming comments! Happy tears flood!!
> 
> Sorry, it took me forever to finish Chapter 7. Hectic as hell with my work these few weeks.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The office was quiet when Dong Sik arrived. He was almost 90 minutes earlier then his usual arriving time. Despite Seo In Woo’s assurance, he still wanted to make sure nothing went awry. Though that seemed meaningless, Dong Sik thought it could relieve his guilty conscience, even for a bit.

  
He knew Kong had a meeting with other supervisors of the department around 8 o’clock. If anything happened, he would’ve known immediately and had the time to react. ‘Cutting loss in time’ was what an analyst should do.

  
‘Dong Sik! Didn’t anticipate your presence at this time.’ Kong obviously was surprised by his earliness, ‘Finally thought through and try to be a good employee?’  
‘Good morning, Supervisor Kong.’ Dong Sik dutifully stood up from his seat, watching the other man step into his office.

  
‘Oh, your statement!’ Dong Sik winced at Kong’s yelping. Classless as always.

  
‘Come in, Dong Sik!’ Kong shouted from the office.

  
_Here we go._

  
Kong was circling on the paper and writing something quickly when Dong Sik showed up.

  
‘Not a bad one for you, but still not up to the Director Seo’s standard. Watch and learn.’ Kong slipped the paper back to Dong Sik, ‘Read aloud. Including the red words.’

  
Dong Sik picked up the paper with a nauseous feeling. He glanced at the supervisor, the other was turning on the screen now.

  
Dong Sik could hear his heart pound furiously. Just like last night. 

  
‘What the hell?’ Kong confused when the screen didn’t light up as usual. 

  
‘What is it? Supervisor?’ Dong Sik questioned knowingly.

  
‘I didn’t power off the computer.’ Kong sounded skeptical but still gestured at Dong Sik, ‘Read out.’

  
Dong Sik started reading the paper. Kong corrected the obvious mistake and put a lot of implicating words into the statement, not to Dong Sik’s surprise.

  
He read them slowly and kept an eye on the supervisor. Kong picked up his phone and dialed an extension, an internal phone call.

  
Dong Sik paused his reading. Would it be Seo Ji Hoon? Can’t be. If Kong thought the confidentiality was compromised, he would throw Dong Sik out of the office before informed the head of the department.

  
‘Why do you stop? Read it!’ Kong frowned at Dong Sik. 

  
Dong Sik had to comply. But he didn’t know what he was reading. He focused intensely on phone call.

  
‘IT? This is Kong Chan-Seok from Stocks Department. Can you check the record of my computer? I only turned off the screen yesterday, but the computer is totally shutdown now.’

  
‘Oh, there was a glitch happening last night? So it is normal? I need to make sure that it was not a thievery or espionage occurred here. This department has too much important information.’

  
The other side must have the patience of a saint because when Dong Sik finished the reading, Kong was still emphasizing the importance of his computer.

  
‘You need to send someone for a double check. There can’t be too careful.’ Kong hardened, trying to put on the authoritative tone, only turning into squelch in Dong Sik’s ear.

  
The IT probably was fed up with Kong’s harassing nonsense, finally agreed to send a technician to check.

  
Kong hung up the phone with a satisfying smile. He nodded his head, then looked at Dong Sik, ‘This is what I call an efficient communication. Dong Sik, if you can learn 1 percent from it, you will be more successful than now.’

  
_Being a pestering pipsqueak is the furthest thing he’d call a success._

  
Dong Sik looked down to suppress his intent to smile. 

  
‘Did you read?’ Kong perhaps just remembered the reason Dong Sik was in his office.

  
‘Yes, supervisor. You are on the phone, when I was reading.’ the younger man answered quietly.

  
‘Do you think I can hear you when I am on the phone? Why are you so dense? I doubt how you passed the financial analyst exam to get a job here. Last time, I checked, the exam is still a difficult one. Did you cheat?’ Kong laughed viciously.

  
Dong Sik grimaced. Kong must think himself so funny. Maybe he was the one cheating on the exam. People tended to slip some truth about themselves when they thought no one was paying attention.

  
When Dong Sik was about to leave the office, someone knocked on the door.

  
‘Come in!’ Kong barked like his master.

  
A young man appeared behind the door.

  
‘Supervisor Kong? I am from IT, Manger Lim sent me here.’ 

  
‘Yes, come here and check the thing.’ Kong stood up immediately to make the room for the technician.

  
Dong Sik moved away from the desk. The technician gave him a weird look when he passed Dong Sik. 

  
Before Dong Sik could make any eye contacts with the young technician, Kong said, ‘You can leave, Dong Sik. Type a new copy.’ 

  
Dong Sik bowed slightly and left.

  
After ten minutes, the technician completed his checking. Kong looked satisfied this time. 

  
The technician didn’t find anything irregular. Dong Sik was also satisfied. At least, he didn’t fuck up too much. Thanks to the perceptiveness Seo In Woo provided.

Seo Ji Hoon should learn from his brother, at least for the ‘foresight’ part, Dong Sik thought evilly.

  
When he raised his head incidentally, the technician was looking at him on his way out of the office.

  
And the young man winked at him.

  
_The technician knew._

Dong Sik instantly realized it.

_‘I think I met your mysterious IT support.’_

  
Dong Sik couldn’t help but send the message. Even he knew the answer, he still wanted to hear from the other one.

  
‘ _“Eureka.”_ ’

  
Dong Sik threw his phone into the drawer. He would have time to interrogate on the IT support when he went to Seo In Woo’s home for the ‘ **excruciating OT** ’.

  
Things didn’t really get better for Dong Sik. But somehow, he was much delightful than yesterday. And it definitely had nothing to do with Seo In Woo.

**

‘The price might fluctuate a bit, ranging from 2 to 3 dollars, but the upward trend will not divert at all. The stock will reach at $83 by next Friday.’ Dong Sik illustrated the change on his screen.

  
Seo In Woo stood behind him, watching absorbedly. 

Today was Wednesday. He had been to Seo In Woo's place, doing overtime work for two nights in a row.

  
‘And he will sell out at $80.’ Dong Sik added, ’Depend on his usual pattern, the gain and his gambling debt. You need to release the news before his sale.’

  
Seo In Woo narrowed his eyes, ‘Any chance he may sell out before reaching 80?’

  
‘There is always a chance that he does something out of left field,’ Dong Sik opened another chart, ‘Risks cannot be avoided totally because the future is fairly unpredictable. _Stercus accidit._ The best we can do is to pick the most possible choice.’

  
‘Dong Sik, even you spoke in latin, it still means ‘Shit happens.’’ Seo In Woo was amused by it, no doubt.

  
‘When in Latin, it’s a quote by David Hume.’ Dong Sik clicked on the charts, putting different parameters to run the algorithms while he answered the director nonchalantly.

  
‘Did he say it? I never know.’ Seo In Woo looked back at the screen, smiling.

  
‘There are tons of things you don’t know, In Woo si. That’s why ‘humble’ is invented.’ Dong Sik pressed the ‘enter’ and wrote down the result on the notebook.

  
‘Point taken.’ Seo In Woo took the file on the other table and compared the numbers, ‘I see, the breakeven point for us is $79.58. The only thing we need to do now is to alert the internal investigation department.’

  
‘Bingo.’ Dong Sik nodded, ‘Care to shed the light on your ‘legitimate cause’ for me?’

  
‘Seo Ji Hoon had violated the company internal regulation for misappropriation of the funds from companies suspended from trading.’ Seo In Woo still looked back and forth between the numbers.

  
‘That’s it?’ Dong Sik couldn’t believe what he just heard, ‘That doesn’t even indicate anything related to White Stars, how to trigger _Footnote 89_?’

  
‘One suspicious move may not be enough. But three? Enough to launch an internal investigation, even on façade. Violations are just the primers.’ Seo In Woo shifted his eyes on Dong Sik, ‘ A small leak will sink a great ship.’

  
‘But won’t it be too slow? I mean as long as the White Star hasn’t been busted, your plan is stagnant, no matter what filth Seo Ji Hoon did.’ Dong Sik was worried now.

  
‘The other short sellers will not give him the chance. The investigation also will distract his attention from the short selling.’ the taller man seemed confident.

  
‘That is total speculation, In Woo si. No offense.’ Dong Sik, ‘And who will snitch those violations to internal investigation department?’

  
‘Someone works under him turn the evidences to me, an irrelevant director. Because of the conflict of interest and ethical issue, he or she can only seek help from another department. The one with the least possibility to backfire the whistleblower.’ the director’s tone was a bit vitriolic.

  
‘And you think no one will find out who that lucky person is.’ Dong Sik wasn’t impressed at all, ‘Everything you did before was nothing but brilliant, but this? The final step demeaned the greatness of the whole plan, In Woo si. I don’t think that will work well.’

  
‘Do you have any evidence to support that it won't work?’ Seo In Woo was miffed, Dong Sik could tell. Maybe this man was also a bit edgy as well. Hell, everyone involved was probably all feeling bit loony now.

  
‘Do you have any evidence to support it will work?’ Dong Sik couldn’t help but countered, yet he immediately explained himself, ‘I didn’t mean to fight with you, just point out the obviousness. The absence of evidence is not the evidence of absence. Smart people tend to blind themselves by their own firm belief, even it’s not true, said by you.’ 

  
Seo In Woo didn’t reply at once. Dong Sik could sense the weight of the silence in the room. The director had deep crevices between his brows. After a while, long enough that Dong Sik felt his back numb – he was turning his upper half towards the director all the time – the older man softened his stern look.

  
Then, he sighed quietly, ‘Painfully as it is, I agree with you, Dong Sik. But the ship has sailed, there is no way back. We have someone in the internal investigation, still a greater chance of success.’

  
‘Maybe, it shouldn’t be you, but someone actually from Seo Ji Hoon’s department reports the suspicious actions of the Head the department. The credibility is soaring.’ Dong Sik suddenly had a great idea.

‘If you are going to say your name, you can drop that idea right now.’ Seo In Woo interrupted ruthlessly, ‘The other night was more than enough.’

  
‘Thank you for pointing the ‘scarlet letter’ on my forehead to me. But how about listening to it first? I thought you are the patience between we two.’ Dong Sik taunted the older man harmlessly.

  
Seo In Woo folded his arms over the chest. He was ready to reject whatever came out of Dong Sik’s mouth.

  
‘Listen to this.’ Dong Sik pulled out his phone and played the recordings.

  
At the first, the director was skeptical, but then he widened his eyes. ‘You recorded the conversations?’

  
‘Yeah, just in case we may need them. Looks like, now is precisely the time.’ Dong Sik smiled triumphantly.

  
‘They will know it’s you, Dong Sik. And…if we fail, Seo Ji Hoon definitely will not let you go easily.’ Seo In Woo looked seriously worried.

  
‘Neither will you, right?’ Dong Sik stood up, approaching the taller man, ‘You said we only have one chance and try is not enough. Now you worry about me being hunted down by Seo Ji Hoon? ’

  
‘Working covertly with me is totally different from exposing yourself to the public. I can’t deprive your chance to live a normal life.’ Seo In Woo said in a solemn way.

  
‘I never lived a normal life. This is not what I want in the first place. But I’ll take things as they come. And I won’t die without a fight.’ 

  
The taller man fell into silence again. But this time, there were awes and admirations in his brown eyes, and something more…intimate that Dong Sik couldn’t be sure.

  
‘I hope this is not a compensational move out of your sheer guilty conscience.’ Seo In Woo finally said. He sounded a little defeated.

  
‘Even I want to say it is, it is also the most effective way to reach the purpose. And to Analyst, least effort with most efficiency trumps any alternatives.’ Dong Sik smelt the familiar scent now. Classy as always.

  
‘A suicidal move is hardly ‘least effort’’ Seo In Woo stared intently at him, ‘Are you sure?’

  
‘Suicidal move is when one strikes alone,’ Dong Sik returned the gaze warmly, ‘I am not alone.’

  
‘I won’t lie to you, Dong Sik. If you choose to expose yourself, I don’t know what the consequences are. But I will have your back for sure. We all will.’ Seo In Woo squeezed Dong Sik’s shoulder tightly.

  
‘That’s what I want to hear. And the rest of it, leave it to the fortune. We have done all we can.’ Dong Sik shrugged.

  
‘Risk and gamble, those are.’ Seo In Woo chided him in a semi-affectionate tone, loosing his grip. Then he reeled the younger man in by the tip of his shoulder. Dong Sik found himself stand too close to the other man.

  
‘The two things we do all the time.’ Dong Sik lifted his head so that he could see the brown eyes clearly. Must be the most appealing brownish shade in the world. Dong Sik didn’t mind that his thought was crazy. He wanted to enjoy the moment. _Carpe Diem*_.

  
‘You really are the best _Analyst_ , are you?’ Seo In Woo was barely audible. 

  
‘And I only work for the _Best_.’ The younger man grinned. 

  
Something invisible sparked in the air. Both men felt the undeniable attraction and feeling to get close to each other. 

  
Seo In Woo lowered his head and left a kiss on Dong Sik’s cheek. So ethereal that he thought it was his hallucination.

  
‘Sorry, but I think it’s the only reaction I can make right now.’ Seo In Woo smiled apologetically.

  
‘Don’t be.’ Dong Sik was stunned. But not in a bad way.Dong Sik was never attracted to a man before. Never identified himself as Gay or Bisexual. But if the man was Seo In Woo, he probably would do it in a heartbeat. 

  
‘That’s power harassment, you know.’ Dong Sik could feel the taller man’s breath on his face and he couldn't help staring at the other’s lip.

  
‘I won’t testify against you.’ Dong Sik answered quickly.

  
‘You like ladies.’ Seo In Woo chuckled at the answer and said innocently.

  
‘Yes. But that doesn’t exclude gentlemen.’ Dong Sik winced. Both of them were good at attacking each other by their own words. But it was fun. So much fun. 

  
‘I am not a gentleman.’ Seo In Woo left another kiss on Dong Sik’s forehead, ‘But Dong Sik, until the day that you are no longer my subordinate, this is all I can do.’

  
Dong Sik sighed heavily. He rested his head on the crook of the taller man’s neck.

  
‘I have never seen anyone more gentleman than you.’

**

After mapping out step by step for the ‘snitching show’, they eventually called it a night and it was already 3 and half in the morning. Dong Sik decided to sleep at Seo In Woo’s place and borrow some clothes from the older man later.

  
The said person was preparing the guest room for him. Dong Sik joked if he would let the younger man sleep on the same bed with him. 

  
‘Hold your horse, cowboy.’ Seo In Woo mimicked the John Wayne’s voice and smiled back mischievously.

  
‘Look who’s talking.’ Dong Sik whispered.

  
Then he found there was a poem collection of Byron on the book shelf. Judging by the worn out cover and turned page, the owner must have read it often. It never occurred to him that Seo In Woo would read Byron. The man was full of surprises. _Charming._

  
‘Never thought you are a Byron person.’ Dong Sik flipped the page. He was curious which poem might be the taller man’s favorite. 

  
‘I found him when I was in middle school.’ Seo In Woo answered, walking up to the book shelf, ‘Thought I’d grow out of him after graduation, but I never did.’

  
‘You don’t have to.’ Dong Sik smiled, ‘Why Byron though?’

  
‘Guess because we went to the same school?’ Seo In Woo laughed a little, ‘By random, I would say.’

  
‘I thought you went to school in the United States?’ Dong Sik asked.

  
‘Yes, but that’s just the college. I spent my teenage in England.’ Seo In Woo took another book off the shelf, ‘Bittersweet time.’

  
‘You went to _Harrow_.’ That was a statement.

  
‘Yes.’ Seo In Woo was amazed by the younger man’s face, ‘Why?’

  
‘I don’t know that.’ 

  
‘There are many things you don’t know about me. That’s why ‘humble’ is invented.’ Seo In Woo flashed him a smile, ‘Didn’t you just say it?’

  
‘Cheesy.’ Dong Sik turned back to the book. Been to a fancy public school did explain the director’s exquisite and marvelous taste though, ‘Did your brother go there too?’

  
‘No, his mom wouldn’t allow her son leave her eyesight more than one second.’ Seo In Woo snorted, ‘On contrary, I was sent out the country by my father when I was ten.’

  
‘Good for you.’ Dong Sik couldn’t help the comment. It truly was.

  
‘I supposed you are right to some extent.’ Seo In Woo smiled.

  
Dong Sik felt the reluctance on the other man’s face, he decided to move on. 

  
‘Which one is your favorite? Since you are so familiar with George Gordon Noel**.’ The younger man asked lightheartedly.

  
Seo In Woo laughed, ‘Well, you sound like a lit major now.’

  
‘Yeah yeah. Which one?’ Dong Sik couldn’t help smiling along.

  
‘ _ **So, we’ll go no more a roving.**_ ’

  
Dong Sik wasn’t surprised about the choice. Much suitable, as a matter of fact.

  
_**“For the sword outwears its sheath,** _   
_**And the soul wears out the breast,** _   
_**And the heart must pause to breathe,** _   
_**And love itself have rest.”** _

  
Seo In Woo recited it rhythmically. That was the second stanza of the poem. Even Dong Sik was not a big fan of Byron, he knew this poem was written to Thomas More. The poet was tired of hanging out with his aristocrat upper class fellowmen.

  
‘I guess I was so exhausted to hang out with those trust fund beneficiaries.’ Seo In Woo set the book down, leaning his back on the shelf.

  
Then he turned to the younger man, ‘I assume you have a favorite poet as well?’

  
‘I am not really into poetry.’ Dong Sik twitched his lip, ‘though I used to read Auden a lot.’

  
Seo In Woo gave his foxy smile again, ‘Never thought you are an Auden person.’

  
‘Makes us a good pair.’ Dong Sik retorted. 

  
‘Indeed.’ The taller man winked at him.

  
By that look, Dong Sik realized what he just said. His face was reddening profusely.

  
‘Darn, it’s 4:30 already. I need to sleep.’ Dong Sik slotted the book back, not looking at the other man's direction.

  
‘Good night, then.’ The director moved his way for Dong Sik to go.

  
‘Good night.’ 

  
Dong Sik stopped as he walked pass the taller man. When Dong Sik pecked his cheek, Seo In Woo palpably stilled.

  
‘I just returned the favor.’ Dong Sik thought he was chilled, but his unsteady voice somehow said the opposite, ‘We are even.’

  
Seo In Woo suddenly grabbed his arm, getting close to his side and whispering the words like a spell.

  
_**‘Let the winds of dawn that blow** _   
_**Softly round your dreaming head.’***** _

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Carpe Diem: Seize the Day.  
> **George Gordon Noel: Lord Byron  
> *** Quoted from W. H. Auden's 'Lullaby'
> 
> This chapter is quite cheesy... But I can't help it!!! Hope you won't feel awkward by some of the lines.. I don't know what I was writing most of the time.
> 
> I am not a literature buff but I tried my best! Please share your precious thoughts with me! I am more than happy to know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
